


El Príncipe de Panem

by frozenyogurt



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Background Character Death, Multi, Psychological Drama, Threats of Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que tenía uso de memoria, Cesare llevaba viendo con su familia la transmisión completa de los Juegos del Hambre desde la comodidad del Palacio Presidencial. Sin embargo ninguno le había resultado tan emocionante como los juegos del primer vasallaje, esos en los que había sido resultado vencedor Micheletto Corella. Nunca se imaginó que un simple video fuera a causar tanto impacto en lo que vino después. THG AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Príncipe de Panem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> Escrito para Alicia, quien hace mil millones de años me dejó un prompt tan simple como un Cesare/Micheletto en el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre. Tiene siglos de atraso pero aprovechando que se acerca su cumpleaños tomé la oportunidad y salió este pequeño monstruo de unas veinte mil palabras, no recordaba ser capaz de escribir tanta verborrea y tonterías sin sentido.
> 
> Feliz cumpleaños Alicia, por todos los años de amistad y por tenerle más fe a las musas que yo misma. Te adoro, disfrútalo mucho que va desde el cariño.

_“Viudas, huérfanos, muertos. Esto es lo que la cruenta guerra trajo a nuestra tierra. Trece distritos se rebelaron contra el gobierno que les daba de comer, les amaba y protegía. Sangre contra sangre, hasta que no quedó nada. Hasta que entonces llegó la paz, nuestro pueblo resurgió de sus cenizas, comenzando una nueva era. Pero toda libertad tiene un precio, porque juntos como nación juramos que no olvidaríamos la traición. Es por eso que cada año, los Distritos de Panem ofrecerán un tributo dos jóvenes, hombre y mujer, para luchar hasta la muerte. El vencedor será colmado de riquezas, como recordatorio de nuestra generosidad. Así es como recordamos el pasado, y como velamos de nuestro futuro.”_

 

Cesare apagó la televisión sin pensarlo dos veces, cortando la imagen de su padre a un fundido en negro y a la vez causando un respingo en su hermana menor quien estaba recostada en su regazo. Lucrezia se removió, girándose un poco hasta encontrar sus miradas. Ella tenía una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, pero él permaneció con expresión impasible. Esto no era una broma, aunque era difícil que su hermana lo entendiera de esa forma. Aún era joven, resuelta y miraba al resto de Panem por encima del hombro, tal y como su padre se lo había enseñado.  

 

—Sólo lo apagas porque padre no está aquí para verte— susurró, moviendo sus rizos rubios sobre los cojines del sofá. Él puso los ojos en blanco, acariciando con descuido el pelo de su querida hermana.

 

—Vamos a tener bastante de sus discursos en vivo durante los próximos días, ya me lo agradecerás— dijo mientras le daba un toquecito en la nariz con su dedo índice. Lucrezia no dijo nada más, simplemente ahogó una ricita entre los cojines y Cesare cerró los ojos, deleitándose con ese sonido, preparándose para los arduos días que vendrían a continuación. En los que escucharía en más de una ocasión a su padre dar discursos como el de la televisión a todo Panem.

 

Después de todo, faltaban sólo unos días para que comenzaran los Juegos del Hambre. Y este año se cumplían cincuenta años del fin de los Días Oscuros.

 

Era el segundo vasallaje.

 

**

 

La cena en la mansión presidencial era más animada que de costumbre, las risas se mezclaban con el himno de Panem y el discurso transmitido en televisión. Cesare observaba a su padre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, alzando una copa para brindar por los próximos juegos. Desde esta distancia no parecía tan imponente como en la televisión, dando por iniciadas las Cosechas, después de revelar las reglas especiales para este vasallaje.

 

Cada veinticinco años, cambiaban las reglas del juego, una manera de honrar a los caídos en los Días Oscuros. Cesare llevaba escuchando eso desde que era pequeño, en la escuela, en casa, y en los últimos días, también en las calles. Este año, su padre dictó sentencia en voz alta para todo Panem: este año, los tributos serían seleccionados por votación de la gente de sus propios distritos, en lugar de ser seleccionados al azar.

 

Brillante y certero. Cesare tenía que conceder a su padre que se pensaba bien esas cosas. Por eso se sentaba en la silla presidencial desde hacía varios años, y no parecía dispuesto a entregar el poder.

 

Tampoco importaba mucho. Era Rodrigo Borgia y podía hacer lo que quisiese, incluso prolongar su mandato indefinidamente.

 

—¡Cesare! ¿Es que no me estás escuchando?— la voz de Joffre, el menor de sus hermanos, le sacó de sus pensamientos. El niño le miraba con un puchero de reproche y él se sintió un poquito culpable.

 

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

 

—¡Te preguntaba a quién piensas apoyar este año!— dijo con un deje de expectación en su voz. Joffre aún era demasiado joven para ser patrocinador de los juegos, pero Cesare solía ver los juegos con él y Lucrezia. Sus hermanos hacían apuestas y predicciones que no se basaban en más allá que un mero deseo de entretenimiento. Cesare, en cambio, se lo pesaba con más calma antes de gastar su dinero en un tributo.

 

La idea de apostar por un perdedor no era gratificante del todo.

 

—Por alguno de los profesionales, porque este año querrás apostar sobre seguro ¿o no, hermano?— Juan estaba del otro lado de la mesa, con la copa alzada y mirándolo con superioridad. El año pasado Cesare apoyó casi hasta el final a un tributo del cuatro, cuando sólo quedaron dos sobre la arena, pero al final el tributo del ocho se había alzado con la victoria contra todo pronóstico.

 

Juan no dejaba de recordárselo, por supuesto.

 

Tuvo que contenerse mucho para no hacer una mueca de disgusto para su otro hermano. Llevarse con Joffre era mucho  más fácil que sobrevivir a Juan, con un ego casi tan grande como la estatua que habían erigido a honor de su padre, en mitad del Capitolio.

 

—No— dijo simplemente, desviando la mirada hasta la copa que estaba a su izquierda, tomándola entre sus manos y elevándola hacia su hermano, como un reto— esta vez tomaré una estrategia completamente diferente, aprendiendo de la lección que me dieron los juegos el año pasado—

 

Juan alzó las cejas, en gesto de confusión y Cesare sonrió satisfecho.

 

—Esta vez voy con el doce…

 

**

 

Quizás se apresuró demasiado al decir que apostaría por el doce esta edición. No había visto todas las Cosechas, era miembro del Consejo de Gobierno de su padre, no era un habitante común de Panem y apenas solían alcanzarle todas las horas del día.

 

Esa noche, después de la cena y de que su familia se hubiera retirado a sus aposentos, observó con tranquilidad las Cosechas de todos los distritos. Como siempre, los profesionales eran los que parecían más prometedores a simple vista, pero si algo había aprendido de ser patrocinador tanto tiempo era que muchas veces las apariencias engañaban.

 

Cuando llegó al doce, la votación había estado muy reñida, seguramente porque sabían que todos tenían iguales posibilidades de no volver. Pero al final, los tributos seleccionados subieron al podio. Vittoria y Paolo. Ninguno de los dos parecía sobrepasar los quince años y, como casi todos los del doce, ni siquiera parecían estar bien alimentados. Lo único que podía pensar era que Juan debía estar riéndose en su habitación en estos momentos.

 

—Es lindo— soltó un respingo, pero al reconocer la voz de Lucrezia ni siquiera hizo ademán de preguntarle qué demonios hacía despierta. Su hermana tenía la habilidad de escabullirse y aparecer en los sitios menos pensados, siempre para buscando su cercanía— el tributo masculino, quiero decir. ¿Cómo se llama?—

 

—Paolo— respondió con simpleza, aunque la mirada inquisitiva de su hermana no terminaba de gustarle.

 

Lucrezia se prendió de su brazo, acurrucándose junto a él, entre los cojines que estaban en el suelo. Ambos quedaron en silencio, escuchando a la escolta saludar por última vez a la gente del distrito doce antes de despedirse y entrar al edificio de justicia, junto con sus dos tributos. Justo entonces lo vio, la cámara le apuntó durante unos instantes antes de hacer un corte a la imagen de su padre, en el estrado del palacio presidencial. Cesare tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco, pero su hermana removiéndose entre sus brazos casi que le calmaba.

                                      

—Los tributos estarán en Capitolio en poco tiempo— susurró, con voz somnolienta y Cesare llevó una mano a sus cabellos por instinto, mirando la imagen de su padre, soberbio y omnipotente, saludando a sus ciudadanos— ¿Micheletto va a venir también, cierto Cesare?—

 

Desde luego, no se esperaba la pregunta, tan natural en labios de su hermana que le dejó sin aliento. Lo primero que deseó fue responderle con una grosería. Decirle de mala manera que, por supuesto, que al ser el (único) mentor vivo del doce no le quedaría más remedio que estar en ese tren, camino al Capitolio. Pero después consiguió detener esa ira mal enfocada, sosteniendo a Lucrezia de la cintura, sus dedos acariciando el cuerpo de su hermana, consiguió calmarse un poco.

 

—Sí, Micheletto también.

 

Sólo un poco.

 

**

 

Cesare se enteró junto con todo Panem del momento exacto en que todos los tributos llegaron al Capitolio. Observó todo desde la televisión de su casa, porque ese día se dio de baja en el trabajo. Nadie hizo demasiadas preguntas, no se le ponían trabas al hijo del presidente bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero en la época de los juegos le daban un trato más especial de lo normal.

 

Seguro que, en este momento todos estaban pensando que estaba acompañando a su padre, pero nada estaba más lejos que la realidad.

 

Observó los trenes con detenimiento, fijándose en el distrito uno, los tributos iban acompañados por dos mentores, Catherina y Rufio. El uno había ganado el año pasado, y sólo por la sonrisa de Catherina que iluminaba la pantalla era fácil darse cuenta que aún tenía ese dato muy presente.

 

—Papá estuvo preguntando por ti todo el día— la voz de Juan a sus espaldas le provocó un escalofrío.

 

—Tenía cosas que hacer— mintió descaradamente, dando un largo trago a su copa.

 

—Me imagino— el tono condescendiente de Juan no le gustó para nada, pero lo dejó pasar por el bien de ambos— el desfile es en unas horas, supongo que no vas a ir vestido así. A papá seguro le da igual, pero mamá estará presente y seguro que tendrá mucho que decir de la apariencia de su hijo favorito— Juan parecía escupir las palabras, y Cesare cerró los ojos, contando hasta cinco.

 

El desfile. Claro. El puto desfile.

 

**

 

Tomó asiento junto a su madre a la hora del desfile, aunque el gesto no pasó desapercibido para su padre, tampoco le dio demasiada importancia. Sus padres no estaban juntos desde hacía algunos años y no tenía oportunidad de ver a Vanozza Cattanei tan seguido como a él le gustaría. 

 

—Dice tu padre que hoy no fuiste al trabajo— susurró su madre, apoyada en su hombro, pues él era notablemente más alto.

 

—Pero parece que ya no se puede tener privacidad en esta familia— puso los ojos en blanco, de mala gana.

 

Desde el palco presidencial escuchaba las ovaciones de todos los presentes cada vez que uno de los doce carruajes pasaba frente a ellos. Cesare se mordió el labio inferior cuando finalmente apareció el carruaje del distrito doce. Desde esta instancia y debidamente arreglados gracias al trabajo de los estilistas, Paolo y Vittoria daban una mejor imagen que en la Cosecha. Quizás no debía guiarse del todo por las primeras impresiones, eso o los estilistas del doce eran realmente buenos pero prefería decantarse por la primera opción.

 

—Micheletto no ha visitado el Capitolio desde los últimos juegos ¿cierto?— la pregunta de su madre casi le dejó sin aliento. Cesare ladeó el rostro, encajando la mirada en Vanozza. Ha contado los meses, por supuesto, pero de repente parecen muchos más cuando tiene que responder en voz alta.

 

—Sí, desde entonces no viene…— susurró apenas. No dijo nada más, la mirada de su madre lo decía todo. Con ella nunca necesitaba muchas palabras.

 

**

 

Debió esperarse hasta mañana, no dejaba de pensar en eso mientras el ascensor lo llevaba hasta el último piso, que correspondía a los tributos del distrito doce. Pudo haber esperado hasta mañana, que iniciarían los entrenamientos y no tendría problema en colarse, pues no sólo su padre era el presidente sino que su hermano era el Vigilante en jefe de los juegos.

 

Aunque prefería no pensar en eso justo ahora que se abrían las compuertas y él llegó a su destino. Había un avox apostado en la puerta, pero Cesare ignoró su presencia y sin pensarlo mucho tocó varias veces. Con firmeza pero insistencia, porque si ya estaba ahí, no daría marcha atrás. Llevaba toda la vida escuchando a su padre decir que los Borgia nunca dudaban, que nunca se echaban para atrás.

 

Otro avox le abrió la puerta y Cesare no tuvo que dar más que un par de pasos hasta llegar a la sala. Había murmullos cuando llegó, pero en cuanto los dos tributos notaron su presencia se callaron enseguida. Paolo parecía un poco más adulto visto desde tan cerca y la pose curiosa de Vittoria le recordó en cierta forma a su hermana Lucrezia, a pesar que no podían ser dos personas más diferentes.

 

Pero ninguno de los tributos le interesaba tanto como el hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá. Micheletto ni siquiera le estaba mirando, y Cesare sintió más que nunca el peso de aquel año en que no se habían visto.

 

—Usted es…

 

—Sé que no les importa dejarme a solas con su mentor— cortó a Vittoria con un gesto quizás demasiado brusco por lo que enseguida procuró relajar un poco la expresión. Ambos tributos se miraron por unos segundos antes de decidir que hacerle caso era una buena opción y se retiraron en silencio.

 

Después que ambos se hubieran retirado Cesare tampoco dijo nada, tan sólo buscó con insistencia la mirada de Micheletto. Se conocían desde hacía muchos años, siendo el único mentor del doce era llamado al Capitolio para todos los juegos desde que se proclamó ganador. Mucho tiempo viajando al Capitolio, muchos años codeándose con Ministros, relacionándose con la familia del Presidente, tiempo más que suficiente para entablar amistad con Cesare.

 

O lo que él creyó que era amistad. ¿Podía alguien de los distritos tener amistad con alguien del Capitolio?

 

—No deberías estar aquí, pero voy a ahorrarme el discurso porque sé que de todas formas te veré mañana en los entrenamientos— dijo Micheletto por fin, rompiendo aquel silencio ensordecedor. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Cesare frunció el ceño, sin moverse de donde estaba. No estaba seguro si era una especie prueba, pero a él siempre se le daban mejor las carreras de resistencia que de velocidad.

 

Cesare no supo exactamente qué decir, tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta. La expresión que en un año podían suceder muchas cosas era más real que nunca. Micheletto estaba ahí mirándolo sin parpadear y sabía que él debía decir algo, y que tenía que ser rápido.

 

—Me gustaría saber qué…

 

—¿Ya dejaste que se durmiesen? Pensé que íbamos a discutir…— una tercera silueta irrumpió en el salón. Pero no era ninguno de los dos tributos, cuando Cesare se ladeó hasta ella con el ceño fruncido. Era una chica, vestía un entallado traje de infinitos colores fluorescentes, tenía el pelo largo y negro con las puntas de un estridente color verde. La reconoció como la escolta del distrito doce, aunque tenía la leve impresión que la había visto antes y no precisamente en la pantalla de televisión. Le miró de esa mezcla de espanto y sorpresa que usaba el ciudadano promedio del Capitolio para dirigirse a él— lo siento, yo no tenía idea de que…— balbuceó un poco, sin salir de su asombro y él hizo un gesto de restarle importancia a la situación.

 

Apretó los labios, sabiendo que la conversación había terminado aún antes de empezar.

 

—No importa, de todas formas nos veremos mañana— afirmó con menos contundencia que le gustaría. Procuró girarse despacio al retirarse, moviéndose con pausa y como si nada de esto tuviera relevancia alguna.

 

Por supuesto, Micheletto no pronunció palabra. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, para bien o para mal.

 

**

 

Él tenía escasos cuatro años cuando se conmemoraron los primeros veinticinco años de los Días Oscuros, así que todo lo que sabía de esos juegos, era a través de videos y comentarios de sus padres. En esa edición tan especial, su padre (la versión oficial era distinta pero Cesare sabía que quién tenía poder absoluto de decisión en los juegos era Rodrigo Borgia) decidió que sólo participarían tributos de nueve a doce años. Fue una decisión que causó revuelo no sólo en los distritos, sino también en las altas esferas del mismo Capitolio. De hecho, siempre que su madre contaba la historia, era palpable su desacuerdo con aquella decisión. Después de algunos años llegó a la conclusión que ése fue el inicio del declive de la relación de sus padres.

 

Cesare no prestó demasiada atención al vasallaje hasta una tarde de su infancia, en que Juan le convenció de ver videos juntos porque tenía una exposición escolar libre y quería hablar sobre esos juegos en especial. Por esa época su hermano menor y él todavía llevaban una buena relación, así que aceptó de buena gana. Los juegos habían durado casi dos semanas, y aunque una considerable parte de los tributos murió por falta de alimento, envenenados por frutas tóxicas o en trampas colocadas por los vigilantes, al inicio de la segunda semana para Cesare ya era evidente quién se perfilaba como ganador.

 

Micheletto tenía en ese entonces doce años, y ciertamente no parecía un tributo demasiado peligroso a simple vista, pues era tan menudo como el resto. Sin embargo sí que destacaba por su astucia y la manera de actuar con sigilo. Terminó la pequeña alianza formada con su compañera de distrito casi a los tres días, y la chica pereció sólo un par de horas más tarde. Micheletto continuó su camino sin ella y la primera impresión que se llevó Cesare de él fue su instinto de supervivencia y la capacidad que tenía de desplazarse sigilosamente hasta acercarse a los tributos. Cuando éstos se daban cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. El último en pie, aparte de él, había sido el tributo masculino del distrito cuatro. Fue una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo bastante brutal para tratarse de mocosos de doce años, pero Micheletto se alzó con la victoria luego de clavarle un puñal en la pierna izquierda, alcanzando una arteria y lo demás fue historia.

 

Ésa primera vez que vio el video quedó realmente impactado por aquellos últimos minutos antes que Micheletto se alzara con la victoria. Incluso recordaba cómo Juan aceptó que había estado ‘bien’, cuando por lo general buscaba errores a todos los tributos. Años más tarde le resultó curioso enterarse que aquel puñal que había llegado a la arena había sido un regalo de su madre, como patrocinadora.

 

Había visto la cinta de esos juegos muchas veces, y cuando conoció personalmente a Micheletto, unos cuantos años más tarde, no lo sentía en lo absoluto como alguien desconocido.

 

Esa noche, al llegar a casa después de aquella no conversación tan desastrosa, estuvo tentado a mirarse la cinta del primer vasallaje otra vez. Pero desistió al ver la hora que era, mañana sería un largo día y quería tener al menos unas horas de sueño.

 

**

 

Juan no vio nada extraño en que quisiera acompañarlo al centro de entrenamiento, incluso parecía contento y el desayuno estuvo relativamente tranquilo. Cesare se limitó a estar durante el viaje, mientras Juan hablaba sobre un montón de cosas sobre la nueva arena.

 

—No se supone que deba contártelo, pero supuestamente se puede confiar en la familia ¿no es eso lo que dicen?— comentó dándole una palmadita en el hombro, a las puertas del edificio. Cesare miró por encima del hombro la sonrisa satisfecha de Juan y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada que provocara una pelea inútil.

 

—Deberíamos repetir esto para padre— comentó, mientras las puertas se abrían frente a ambos— seguro le hará ilusión—

 

Por suerte, pudo desentenderse de su hermano menor con facilidad. Los días de entrenamiento de los tributos eran especialmente importantes para Juan, pero no por lo crucial que eran para los juegos en sí, sino porque él conseguía ser el centro de atención. No había nada que Juan Borgia amara más que la atención, excepto quizás el sexo y las mujeres. Y el buen vino.

 

Pero en éste momento a Cesare no le interesaban los tributos o su hermano, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en el centro de entrenamiento. De todas formas se iba a enterar de las puntuaciones, no tenía prisas en cuanto a eso. Lo único que le interesaba ahora era dar con Micheletto, estar con él a solas por un instante. No era pedir mucho, sobre todo considerando que Cesare era bueno al dejarse guiar por sus instintos y eso sumado a que conocía ese edificio bastante bien, no fue tan difícil deducir en dónde podría encontrarlo.

 

No había nadie más y quizás por eso el recinto parecía más grande de lo que en realidad era. Micheletto estaba sentado sobre una butaca y tenía entre las manos un cuchillo. Parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, abstraído de cuanto pasaba a su alrededor pero Cesare sabía que lo estaba observando. No dijo nada, se limitó a apoyar la espalda en una pared y cruzarse de brazos. Estaba tanteando una estrategia, guiándose por instintos, porque aunque Cesare estaba acostumbrado a imponer su voluntad (se le daba natural) con Micheletto había aprendido las artes de la paciencia y el saber estar.

 

—Estás pensando en apostar por mis tributos— no era una pregunta, y Cesare debió morderse el labio para no reír.

 

—¿Puedes culparme acaso?

 

—Ni siquiera los has visto entrenar, Cesare— cuando le escuchó llamarlo por su nombre (eso no sucedía muchas veces) supo que la estrategia había funcionado. Esta vez no disimuló la sonrisa.

 

—¿Para qué? Tienen al mejor mentor, y yo sólo le apuesto al ganador, eso ya deberías saberlo— sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante y Cesare ladeó el rostro, contemplándolo sin parpadear, casi desafiante. Micheletto no dijo nada, pero tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera.

 

**

 

_No tenía ni quince años, su padre no le dejaba participar de las habituales fiestas del Capitolio, pero él insistió tanto que su madre acabó por intervenir. Lo peor de todo fue hacer entender a Juan y Lucrezia que ellos iban a quedarse en casa. La mirada de rencor de su hermano menor al despedirse fue algo que quedó grabado a fuego en su memoria._

_Caminó del brazo de su madre con toda la maestría que le permitía su pubertad. Sabía que a pesar de ser el hijo del presidente era un simple niño en un mundo de titanes. Sin embargo recordaba que la presencia de su madre conseguía eclipsar cualquier sentimiento negativo._

_Sabía que Rufio era la estrella de la noche, había ganado los últimos Juegos del Hambre y la fiesta era parte del tour de la victoria. Siendo del distrito uno y con diecisiete años, tampoco resultaba extraño que ese hubiera sido el resultado. Reconoció a Catherina al lado de su tributo triunfador, quien sería en poco tiempo su igual, otro mentor para el distrito uno. Aunque tuvo que aceptar de buena gana la presencia de Rufio y Catherina, aún del brazo de su madre. Sólo cuando Vanozza pareció entretenerse con los halagos de Niccolo Machiavelli, uno de los miembros del Consejo de Ministros, Cesare se escabulló del seno materno._

_Recorrió con destreza y discreción el recinto, observando con atención a la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Conocía muchas caras, decenas desfilaban varias veces al palacio presidencial, muchos otros buscando congraciarse con su padre y fallando de manera estrepitosa. Contempló de lejos a su padre, riendo con esa expresión tan suya, como si el mundo le debiera algo constantemente._

_Estaba tentado a robarse una de las copas de champán que los avox desfilaban en bandejas de plata. Estuvo a punto, porque aunque resultaba evidente su minoría de edad, ningún avox se atrevería a alejar silenciosamente la bandeja de sus manos. Era Cesare Borgia, nadie le negaba nada. Sin embargo se contuvo porque la idea de ganarse una mirada retadora de su madre no era muy alentadora, y porque además se quedó tieso al reparar en alguien que si bien no había visto antes en persona, era casi como si lo conociera._

_Cesare había visto muchas veces grabaciones de los Juegos del Hambre con Juan, decenas de veces había reído con los aciertos y fallos de los tributos. Conocía el nombre y rostro de muchos ganadores pero nunca ninguno había llamado su atención tanto como el ganador del primer vasallaje. Contempló a Micheletto Corella, quien estaba apoyado en una de las enormes columnas laterales al salón principal. Sostenía una copa en sus manos y desde donde estaba parecía que tenía los ojos cerrados._

_Ni siquiera lo pensó, y ni aunque hubiese tenido tiempo para reflexionar, hubiera tomado una decisión diferente. Simplemente se acercó con paso firme hasta que llegó a la distancia justa para que resultara imposible ser ignorado. Aún así, Micheletto se tomó unos instantes para beber de su copa tranquilamente._

_—Creo que se ha perdido, su padre está al otro extremo del salón— su voz sonaba ronca, en ese entonces no sabía que ése era su tono habitual._

_—Lo sé, y mi madre está a unos cuatros metros a su derecha, pero no los estoy buscando a ellos— respondió, manteniendo la barbilla en alto, contemplándolo como quien mira un monumento bélico. Micheletto no dijo nada unos segundos, dando otro largo sorbo a su copa._

_—Lo sé. Pero le daba tiempo a cambiar de opinión— fue la única respuesta, y entonces le miró a los ojos._

_Tenía catorce años y Panem en la palma de su mano, pero en ese momento Cesare supo por primera vez lo que era sentirse realmente diminuto._

_**_

Las puntuaciones no habían sido nada realmente diferentes respecto a los años anteriores, los distritos profesionales se habían llevado los mejores puntajes. Sin embargo Cesare no pudo evitar notar que los dos tributos del doce se habían llevado una puntuación por encima del promedio. Vittoria había obtenido un discreto seis, y Paolo un siete que no estaba seguro de calificarlo como ‘esperanzador’ o un simple ‘golpe de suerte’.

 

Él no había estado para las presentaciones de los tributos porque no lo creyó prudente. Conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber que eso sólo traería problemas, no quería declarar muertos a ambos antes de que siquiera entraran a la arena. Así que había observado todo por televisión, como un ciudadano cualquiera de Panem.

 

Pero esa noche, sí que estaba requerida su presencia. Iría en representación de su padre, quien le dijo que él era un rostro joven y agradable de cara al público. Pero Cesare sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de algo tan sencillo, lo que estaba haciendo Rodrigo era simplemente allanarle el camino para que fuera su sucesor. Cesare era incapaz de visualizarse a sí mismo como el presidente de Panem. Y no era porque estuviera escaso de ambición, era tan sólo que no eran las mismas que tenía su padre para él.

 

—¡Cesare! ¿Cómo me veo?— Lucrezia descendió las escaleras con un gracia que parecía sobrenatural para el ataviado vestido azul que llevaba. Cesare abrió mucho los ojos, maravillado ante lo que veía.

 

—Lo lamento mucho por todos esos idiotas que no te quitarán la vista de encima, pero esta noche eres mía— sonrió satisfecho mientras le ofrecía el brazo a su hermana.

 

**

 

Cesare no era muy fanático de las entrevistas que hacían a los tributos. Tampoco se dejaba conmover con facilidad por las historias que llevaban algunos tributos, al menos no como el resto de los ciudadanos de Capitolio. Él entendía que todo este montaje era parte del juego, su padre se lo había explicado cuando era un niño. Parte de todo esto se trataba a fin de cuentas que los tributos (y por extensión, los distritos) debían interiorizar que sólo ganándose el favor del Capitolio tendrían oportunidad de alzarse con el triunfo. No se trataba sólo de los Juegos del Hambre.

 

Sin embargo, a pesar de no dejarse deslumbrar como el resto, Cesare tenía un palco reservado para el estudio donde se filmaban las entrevistas. El palco era de la familia, en esta ocasión lo habían ocupado él y Lucrezia, quien se había arreglado de manera obsesiva. Joffre estaba en casa de su madre, mientras que Juan estaba todavía ultimando todos los detalles de la arena, o eso decía él.

 

Observando todo desde su palco, era fácil darse cuenta que la tributo del distrito cuatro cayó bien. Era pelirroja y encantadora, supo ganarse al presentador y el público la despidió con un largo aplauso. Prestó más atención cuando fue el turno del doce, por razones obvias. Vittoria estaba bastante nerviosa, y aunque respondió lo mejor que pudo las preguntas del presentador sin cometer errores que pudieran dañar la imagen de cara al público, resultaba obvio que estaba esforzándose para mantener la entereza y no verse presa de los nervios.

 

Paolo fue el último, cuando apareció en el escenario se quedó mirando al público casi con espanto. Por fortuna pareció recuperarse con rapidez, tomando asiento frente al presentador y la sonrisa incluso parecía bastante natural. La postura denotaba cierto nerviosismo, pero su tono de voz era pausado y firme. Habló sobre su familia con soltura, al parecer tenía vivos a sus dos padres, pero su hermano mayor había fallecido en un accidente en las minas de carbón.

 

—Es muy lindo, ¿no te parece?— Lucrezia se removió a su lado, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y no dejaba de mirar a Paolo. Cesare sólo tuvo tiempo de enarcar las cejas, porque el presentador hizo una pregunta que llamó poderosamente su atención como para hablar de su hermana sobre chicos que ella consideraba ‘lindos’.

 

—Creo que hay un tema que no hemos traído a colación, y es que aunque no tenemos muchos ganadores del doce…— el presentador hizo una pausa para una sonrisa de fingida tristeza. La frase era cruel y certera, el doce apenas tenía un ganador vivo— no podemos olvidar que el triunfo del primer vasallaje fue para éste distrito. Seguro su mentor les habrá dado un truco o dos para alzarse con la victoria…—

 

De repente se hizo un silencio entre la multitud, Lucrezia incluso se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si estuviera muy ansiosa. No parecía ser la única.

 

Paolo dejó correr un par de segundos más, como si estuviera pensando la respuesta y luego clavó los ojos en el presentador, pronunciando la sonrisa.

 

—Tal vez sí, pero no podría decírtelo en televisión, no queremos arruinar la sorpresa ¿cierto?— Paolo enarcó las cejas con soltura y el presentador hizo un gesto afirmativo, incluso se escucharon unas cuantas risitas entre el público— sabemos que el vasallaje es una experiencia especial, pero contar con nuestro mentor es una ventaja con la que no cuenta los demás y tenemos que sacar ventaja de ello. Pero Vittoria y yo queremos llevar alegrías a nuestro distrito, quizás es un evento que sólo sucede cada veinticinco años…—  terminó la frase con un tono firme y sonrió, mirando directamente a la cámara.

 

Cuando el presentador culminó la entrevista, el público despidió a Paolo con un fuerte aplauso. Lucrezia incluso se puso de pie, tenía un brillo en los ojos muy particular y sonreía como una niña complacida.

 

—Ahora me vas a decir que no es guapo y encantador, hermano— comentó ella, dándole un toquecito retador en el hombro.

 

Cesare puso los ojos en blanco, pero tenía que reconocer que después de esa presentación, tenía la esperanza que quizás no estaba desperdiciando su dinero sólo por fastidiar a Juan un poco.

 

—Cambié de opinión, yo también voy al doce este año, Cesare— la mirada y el tono de Lucrezia no dejaba lugar a dudas. Cesare estalló en risas ante la declaración de su hermana menor, inclinándose hasta ella para rozar sus narices en un gesto cariñoso y espontáneo.

 

**

 

El primer día de los juegos no era realmente especial, la expectación y la novedad venían más bien de echar un vistazo a la arena y apostar cuántos tributos morirían en el baño de sangre en la Cornucopia. Juan había dicho muchas veces que estaba particularmente orgulloso de esta arena, y Cesare agradeció para sus adentros que no tuviera que verle la cara todo el tiempo, porque su hermano estaba enfrascado en la sala de control de la arena. Claro que la tranquilidad sólo duraba hasta la cena, cuando Juan llegaba a vanagloriarse de su ingenio.

 

Para ésta ocasión, los tributos habían aparecido en medio de lo que parecía ser un castillo abandonado. La cornucopia estaba justo en la sala del trono. A Joffre eso le había parecido una idea maravillosa y estuvo sujetándose de su brazo con fuerza mientras contaba con ansiedad a los tributos que iban cayendo. Lucrezia hacía lo mismo, aunque él sospechaba que por razones un poco más egoístas. Él también observaba en silencio, y comprobó cómo Paolo y Vittoria se habían escabullido escaleras abajo del castillo, rumbo a los sótanos. Iban juntos, lo que parecía indicar que quizás su estrategia sería permanecer en equipo al menos por unos días.

 

En teoría los tres esperarían a su padre y a Juan para cenar, pero Cesare se despidió de Joffre y Lucrezia con una sonrisa, excusándose porque llegaría tarde esa noche. Joffre intentó hacer un puchero para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero Lucrezia no dijo nada y se despidió de él con una sonrisa cómplice.

 

Si tenía que decidir entre aguantarse el ego de su hermano a discutir sus estrategias como patrocinador, era obvio qué iba a escoger. No había ni punto de comparación.

 

**

 

El edificio donde recibían a los tributos parecía mucho más amplio ahora que estaba tan vacío. El avox que le abrió la puerta mantuvo la mirada encajada en el piso y Cesare siguió de largo sabiendo que Micheletto estaría en el salón, con toda probabilidad observando la transmisión de los juegos.

 

De hecho ahí estaba, recostado en el sofá y con la mirada fija en la pantalla de televisión, pero le echó un vistazo rápido cuando él tomó asiento en un diván que estaba a su izquierda.

 

—Se supone que ésta es la parte donde te felicito— dijo al cabo de unos minutos, en la pantalla estaban transmitiendo el recuento de los caídos en la cornucopia. En total eran ocho, un número bastante razonable si lo comparaba con años anteriores.

 

—Tan sólo les dije que intentaran salir de ahí y buscaran un escondite seguro. No creo que haya sido un consejo demasiado especial— se encogió de hombros, mirándole de soslayo.

 

—Seguro que les dijiste mucho más que eso, pero sé que no me lo vas a decir, de todas formas— añadió con voz queda sin quitarle la vista de encima. Micheletto estaba cruzado de brazos, pero en sus labios había un amago de sonrisa.

 

—No tienen oportunidad en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los profesionales, pero tienen astucia y de momento tendrá que servirles— se acomodó mejor sobre el sofá, volviendo la vista hasta la televisión.

 

Cesare no dijo nada al cabo de un rato, las imágenes que transmitían de la arena eran de un enorme castillo y sus extensos jardines. Juan nunca compartía los secretos de la arena, menos con su familia, y de sólo pensar todas las trampas que su hermano podía haber escondido en las esquinas de aquel castillo eran para tener pesadillas por mínimo una semana.

 

—La fuerza bruta es irrelevante cuando no tienes la inteligencia para saber usarla— comentó a modo solemne y sonrió con seguridad. Micheletto devolvió el gesto y por un instante quiso preguntarle por qué no había tenido noticias suyas durante un año pero se tuvo que morder la lengua. Él tampoco le había mandado un mensaje a la aldea de los vencedores para convocar su presencia en el Capitolio. Llevaban tanto tiempo con la misma dinámica de encuentros en la capital de Panem que enviar un mensaje para requerir su presencia sonaba a casi un insulto.

 

—Mañana será un nuevo día, veremos si la estrategia funciona o no— Micheletto siempre era cauteloso, a pesar de dominar con mucha maestría todos los trucos que involucraban los juegos, nunca hacía alarde de ello.

 

La experiencia demostraba que ser cauteloso era lo más sensato. El año pasado su tributo femenino había llegado hasta los cinco últimos en pie hasta que cayó en una trampa de arenas movedizas. Perdió mucho dinero en el centro de apuestas pero más le había afectado soportar a Juan vanagloriarse de ello en la cena. No lo golpeó únicamente porque su madre estaba visitándolos y no quería arruinar el momento de falsa armonía familiar.

 

—Paolo habló muy bien de ti en las entrevistas— dijo de repente, aunque Micheletto no había cambiado su postura lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que había captado su interés así que continuó— me atrevería a decir que lo hizo tan bien que no le será difícil encontrar más patrocinadores— se ahorró el comentar que probablemente su hermana sería la primera en la fila.  

 

Micheletto no dijo nada durante un momento, se limitó a recostarse sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Podía escuchar el murmullo de la televisión mezclado con el sonido acompasado de su respiración.

 

—No necesito de más patrocinadores, Cesare Borgia.

 

Él tampoco dijo nada luego, tan sólo se hundió un poco más en el diván.

 

**

 

_Sus padres ya llevaban más de un año separados, o quizás más y tan sólo decidieron hacerlo público desde entonces. En todo caso para Cesare (y estaba seguro que para sus hermanos tampoco) no había sido muy fácil conocer a la nueva pareja de su padre. Giulia Farnese era realmente hermosa, mucho más joven que su madre y a simple vista no parecía una mala persona. La versión oficial era que había conocido a su padre en una de las reuniones preparativas para los Juegos del Hambre, porque ella era estilista del Distrito Uno. Había sido encantadora con Lucrezia, para quien trajo joyas de regalo, y también con Joffre, quien quedó encantado con ella. Y Juan nunca haría una cara de desprecio a unas curvas sinuosas y unos senos voluptuosos._

_Giulia era encantadora, sí, pero no era su madre. El hecho de aceptarla sin más como parte de su familia no le resultaba algo fácil y se lo reprochaba a sí mismo. Ya tenía diecinueve años, era todo un hombre y estas cosas deberían dársele mejor._

_Normalmente no enviaba mensajes hasta el Distrito Doce por alguna niñería, sus encuentros con Micheletto hasta ahora se habían limitado a encuentros en las innumerables fiestas del Capitolio a las que ambos asistían por obligación. Pero ahora se sentía tan asfixiado en su propia casa que le pidió a Micheletto si podía ir hasta Capitolio._

_Le buscó en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad, estaba hospedado en el último piso porque tener de huésped a un Mentor siempre daba prestigio y generaba publicidad. Cesare fue más discreto en su entrada, pues no quería llamar demasiado la atención así que usó una de las entradas secundarias del hotel._

_—¿Seguro que no tienes nada mejor qué hacer?— cuando Micheletto preguntó aquello ya llevaba un par de horas haciendo nada en particular. Cesare tampoco necesitaba mucho más, pues la presencia del Mentor conseguía calmarlo._

_—No— dijo con sequedad. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de eso, pero Cesare le conocía desde hacía algunos años y ya estaba acostumbrado a esos silencios._

_Micheletto le observaba en silencio, quizás imaginando lo que pasaba en su interior. Cesare no era explosivo como Juan o hablador como Lucrezia. Él era más bien contenido, hijo de su madre. Suspiró hondo, apretándose el tabique de la nariz y dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Micheletto._

_—Padre nos presentó a su nueva novia. Amante. Como quieras llamarlo. Ya llevaba un tiempo separado de madre, supongo que no debió pillarme tan de sorpresa pero creo que simplemente no estaba preparado. No tenía que traerla a casa, no quería conocerla y ciertamente no quiero que se siente en la mesa a ocupar la misma silla que mi madre— frunció el ceño, apretando con fiereza un cojín que tenía a su alcance. Quizás todo el asunto le molestaba más de lo que creyó al principio._

_Micheletto no dijo nada, pero Cesare no esperaba ninguna reacción suya al respecto. Y luego de haberse desahogado un poco, debía admitir que se sentía un poco mejor. Pero no se esperó que Micheletto colocara una mano sobre su espalda, un roce firme que parecía quemarle por momentos. Se giró hasta él, buscando su mirada, presa del asombro._

_Llevaban cinco años de conocerse, estaba seguro que era la primera vez que se tocaban, la primera vez que estaban tan cerca. Se mordió el labio inferior, con un nudo en la garganta. Micheletto abrió los labios, pero nunca llegó a articular sonido._

_Cesare se prendió de él con fiereza, sosteniéndole del cuello de la camisa. Fue un beso intenso, rozando los límites de la brusquedad, pero aquello no lo detuvo. Continuó su andar hasta que los dos se convirtieron en un torbellino de caricias, jadeos y sonidos inentendibles. Tampoco era necesario otro tipo de entendimiento, llevaban años moviéndose en el silencio, ahora no tenía por qué ser diferente._

**

 

Habían pasado tres días después del baño de sangre en la cornucopia y la cantidad de tributos se había reducido de dieciséis a diez. Vittoria y Paolo permanecían juntos todavía, habían conseguido mantenerse ambos con vida y también quitarse de encima a la pareja de tributos del distrito siete, provocando que ambos cayesen en una de las tantas trampas que había en el castillo. Por el momento no habían mostrado más destreza que esa, además de seguir con vida, por supuesto.

 

Quizás lo más destacado hasta ahora en el Capitolio había sido la muerte del tributo masculino del seis, quien había caído por error en la fuente que estaba en el centro de los jardines que rodeaban el castillo. Había sido un intento de reabastecerse de agua que le costó caro, Cesare había visto en detalle cómo pirañas lo devoraban mientras el chico clamaba por una ayuda que nunca llegó. Joffre había quedado especialmente conmocionado ante tal escena, mientras que su padre había celebrado la astucia de Juan, quien horas antes ya había dejado caer que pusieran especial atención a la fuente.  

 

Esta noche también se despidió de su familia temprano, bajo la excusa que iría a visitar a su madre. En el fondo le sabía mal utilizarla a ella como barrera para que no se metieran demasiado en su privacidad pero estaba seguro que a Vanozza no le importaría.

 

—Sabes que sólo hace falta que me digas qué necesitan Paolo y Vittoria— llevaba tendido sobre la cama desde hacía aproximadamente media hora, mirando distraído la televisión. Los resúmenes de los juegos tendían a volverse aburridos y repetitivos con el transcurso de los días, pero sin duda era mejor verlos en compañía de Micheletto, así podía analizarlos con más frialdad, dejando atrás las emociones y comentarios más dramáticos que escuchaba de sus hermanos.

 

—Hay que esperar el momento justo para eso o se olvidarán que dependen sólo de ellos mismos— apuntó Micheletto con tono de obviedad, era su manera implícita de decir ‘eso ya lo sabes’.

 

Cesare se encogió de hombros, como asintiendo a su afirmación. Por supuesto que él lo sabía, pero para estos juegos no había contado con que Lucrezia se obsesionara de aquella manera con uno de los tributos. Por un momento había pensado si contárselo a Micheletto, pero era bastante receloso de las intimidades de su hermana menor y para Micheletto era irrelevante si estaba más inclinado a ayudar a Paolo que a Vittoria. A fin de cuentas, sólo un tributo podía vivir.

 

De repente la certeza de este hecho le golpeó con más crudeza de la que debería. Después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. ¿Qué era diferente esta vez?

 

Estaba todavía pensando en ello cuando un peso cayó del otro lado del colchón. Ladeó el rostro para encontrarse con la cabeza de Micheletto sobre las almohadas de la cama. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Cesare lo conocía suficiente para saber que era una invitación implícita. En otros tiempos aquel simple movimiento habría bastado para que cayeran al suelo las almohadas y las sábanas, pero ahora las circunstancias eran un poco diferentes. Aunque también sabía que este tipo de acercamientos sólo significaba que se acercaba el momento de hablar de aquel abrupto año de separación.

 

Giró de nuevo el rostro hacia su izquierda, Micheletto tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era rítmica, aunque Cesare sabía que no estaba durmiendo realmente. No dijo nada y cerró los ojos también, tratando de no pensar demasiado.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, al cabo de un rato logró conciliar el sueño.

 

**

 

Ese día había estado particularmente ocupado, por lo general su padre le encargaba representarlo en actos o reuniones a las que él no deseaba asistir. Estaba seguro que mientras él estuvo toda la tarde escuchando a algunos Agentes de la Paz, su padre estaba en algún penthouse de lujo retozando en cama con Giulia mientras disfrutaban de la transmisión de los Juegos de Hambre.

 

A pesar de ello, escuchó con la atención necesaria el estado de los distritos que le habían traído los agentes. Siempre en algún punto de los juegos, cuando se hacía evidente la disminución del número de tributos, había tensión en los distritos. Este año era el vasallaje, y Cesare estaba preparado para más tensión de lo normal, pero según los agentes, todo estaba ‘bajo control’. Se aseguró de decirle a los agentes que se habían reunido con él, que no utilizaran violencia en exceso a menos que fuera necesario. Por la manera en que los hombres le miraron, resultaba obvio que esa no eran las palabras que esperaban escuchar si hubieran estado ante el presidente en persona.

 

Pero Cesare no era su padre, y aunque él estaba de acuerdo en que un pueblo temeroso era más fácil de controlar, excederse en infundir temor a base de violencia podía ser contraproducente. Violencia excesiva no generaba temor, sino odio y frustración; una combinación que podía llevar las cosas fuera de su control.

 

Cuando llegó a casa esa tarde, encontró a Lucrezia pegada a la televisión. Tenía los labios muy juntos y no parecía existir nada más a su alrededor. Cesare se acercó por detrás, apoyando ambas manos sobre el respaldar del sofá y mirando por encima de la cabeza de su hermana.

 

Ciertamente la imagen de Paolo bañado en sangre no era una sorpresa, lo que no se esperaba era que tuviese una hacha en la mano y que cerca de él, a sus pies, estuvieran dos cuerpos completamente sin vida. Reconoció la cabellera enmarañada de Vittoria enseguida y sintió un enorme hueco en el estómago. El cuerpo que estaba más cerca de Paolo era el de un chico, le tomó un par de segundos reconocerle como el tributo del uno. Seguro que en este momento Catherina estaría poniendo cara de fastidio ante esa imagen. El uno derrotado por el doce.

 

Estaba todavía tan impactado por la imagen que tenía delante que sólo cuando hicieron un acercamiento a Paolo se dio cuenta del símbolo que estaba grabado en el mango del hacha. Era el escudo del Capitolio y estaba grabado en oro, no tuvo que mirar a su hermana a los ojos para saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

 

—El chico atacó a su compañera por la espalda, sólo se habían separado hacía unos minutos. Todo pasó tan rápido…— relató Lucrezia, mordiéndose con fiereza el labio inferior— mamá dijo que el hacha estaba bien, que era un arma más fácil de usar que una espada— no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó eso. Si Lucrezia seguía absorbiendo conocimientos de Vanozza en un descuido le arrebataría el puesto a su padre sin mayor dificultad.

 

—Mamá es muy sabia, nunca dejes de escucharla— comentó, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de su hermana. Ella estaba tensa y se removió al tacto— anda, tu chico del doce sigue vivo, eso debe alegrarte. ¿No?— dijo con una sonrisa, pero no tenía que mirarla para saber que la frase no había dado con el efecto deseado.

 

—Juan estuvo aquí hace unas horas— ningún discurso que empezara con esa frase iba a terminar bien, pero Cesare no dijo nada y permitió que su hermana continuara— él también se dio cuenta sobre el hacha que mamá y yo mandamos a la arena. Sólo le dije que a mi criterio Paolo podía ganar y que decidí echarle una mano, él sólo se echó a reír. No entendía qué le parecía tan gracioso hasta que me dijo que si lo que deseaba era un juguete nuevo. Dijo que los poseemos, y al principio me reí de él, pero luego me sentí muy estúpida porque en el fondo Juan tiene razón. La única diferencia entre los tributos de la arena y los avox que nos sirven en casa es que a unos les cortamos la lengua y a otros les quitamos la voluntad…— el silencio que hubo después de esas palabras fue tan abrumador que Cesare tuvo que sostenerse del sofá de nuevo, para no perder de repente el equilibrio.

 

Lucrezia se giró hasta él al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Sonreía con algo parecido a la resignación, como quien de repente despertó de un letargo.

 

—Sé que tú ya debías haber pensado en todo esto, eres mucho más listo que yo. Tampoco pretendo causar problemas familiares, sólo quería decírtelo. Si no te lo cuento a ti ¿a quién?— susurró, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo la vista hacia la pantalla.

 

Él se quedó el silencio, aceptando que su hermana sólo quería desahogarse. No tuvo valor para decirle que él, aunque sí había pensado en eso, no fue a una edad tan temprana. Fue a los veintiuno, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

 

**

 

_Cesare tenía los ojos cerrados, no estaba concentrado en nada más que acariciar la espalda desnuda de Micheletto. Llevaban años conociéndose, en todos los ámbitos, pero a pesar de eso todavía no tenía el valor de preguntarle de dónde venían las cicatrices que tenía en la espalda. Sabía que unas cuantas provenían del primer vasallaje, pero otras parecían ser más recientes._

_Tampoco estaba seguro si alguna vez se atrevería a preguntar. Por lo general esperaba que fuera Micheletto quien se animara a hablar de su vida personal, y eso sólo sucedía en escasas ocasiones. A pesar que lo conocía desde unos siete años, sólo conocía retazos. Sabía que era hijo único y que su madre aún vivía en el distrito doce, pero que su padre había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Por lo poco que Micheletto había hablado de su progenitor, era evidente que no había acabado de entenderse con él. En ese aspecto Cesare también sentía que lo comprendía._

_—¿Seguro que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?— Micheletto hablaba con voz rasposa y Cesare abrió los ojos, mirándolo casi con reproche. No debió decirle acerca de la fiesta que orquestaron en el palacio presidencial para celebrar su cumpleaños._

_Sólo había asistido por respeto a su madre y a Lucrezia, y porque a Joffre le hacía mucha ilusión. Pero Cesare estaba cansado de ese tipo de celebraciones que no eran para festejarlo a él sino una forma que tenía su padre de demostrar su poderío. Pero a estas horas de la madrugada seguro que nadie habría notado su ausencia realmente._

_—Padre estará demasiado ocupado con Giulia en este momento, ni siquiera lo notará— se encogió de hombros, luego de encajar la vista en el techo. No le gustaba pensar en su padre cuando estaba con Micheletto, eran dos partes de su vida que no quería conciliar, le daba miedo siquiera intentarlo._

_—Él sabe que estás aquí— su tono era tan seguro que Cesare sintió que su estómago se encogía— es el presidente, no se le escapa nada. Menos algo como esto—_

_Cesare no supo exactamente qué responder, menos cuando sintió a Micheletto removerse entre las sábanas. Sus miradas tardaron unos instantes en encontrarse, pero cuando lo hicieron él reconoció algo que nunca antes había visto en los ojos del mentor. Sus pupilas titilaban de miedo, no podía equivocarse. Cesare había aprendido a temer a su padre de pequeño, era algo casi natural para él y también sabía que generaba temor en la gente que lo rodeaba pero esto era nuevo. Micheletto no tenía miedo a nada, excepto a Rodrigo Borgia._

_—Padre no es…— se arrepintió siquiera de intentar decir algo. ¿Qué podía decir a favor de él?— yo también le temo desde que tengo uso de razón, pero no es…—_

_—No lo entiendes, Cesare— le interrumpió, incorporándose lo suficiente hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón— tú le temes, pero eres sangre de su sangre. Sabes que hay un límite, que nunca lo cruzaría contigo. Pero no sabes lo que es la vida en los distritos, nosotros no somos hijos del Capitolio, somos sus esclavos. Cada año, con los juegos, lo tenemos siempre presente. Nuestras vidas no nos pertenecen, cuelgan de un hilo siempre, viviremos hasta que Capitolio lo decida…—_

_Contuvo la respiración mientras que Micheletto dijo todo aquel discurso. Había un tono inusual de resignación en su voz que le dolía más que cualquiera de sus palabras. No tenía réplica alguna, los argumentos de Micheletto eran reales y contundentes. Cesare tenía poder y privilegios, contemplaba Panem desde los lentes del Capitolio y no conocía nada diferente. Hasta ahora._

_Desde que se cruzaran esa noche en aquel festejo, Cesare siempre había tratado a Micheletto como su igual. El ganador del primer vasallaje era más digno de admiración que cualquier ciudadano promedio de Capitolio. Pero no eran iguales, en el fondo lo sabía y ahora Micheletto lo había puesto en palabras. Apretó mucho los labios, hundiendo las manos con fuerza sobre el colchón. Por primera vez el silencio entre ambos era ensordecedor, incómodo y sobre todo, doloroso._

_—Mi padre no vivirá para siempre— dijo Cesare de repente, en una fiera epifanía._

_La mirada de Micheletto era para la posteridad._

_—Lo sé._

_**_

Quedaban sólo cinco tributos en pie y los ánimos en todo Panem estaban al borde del colapso. En Capitolio por las enormes expectativas que había generado este Vasallaje y en los distritos porque había un aire de descontento que sólo parecía ir en aumento. Eran dos posiciones encontradas que guardaban una estrecha relación, un delicado equilibrio que amenazaba con romperse.

 

Esa noche decidió ir a casa, mandó un mensaje a Micheletto diciéndole que se vería con él mañana por la mañana. Para cuando llegó a casa era pasada la medianoche, pero no le sorprendió ver las luces de la sala encendidas. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Juan, estaba convencidísimo que sería Lucrezia mirando los resúmenes de los juegos. Pero no había rastro de su hermana y quien le contemplaba con una enorme sonrisa era Juan.

 

—¡Pero si es mi querido hermano! ¡Cesare!— exclamó extendiendo ambos brazos como señal de recibimiento— ¡Seguro debes estar cansado de tanto lustrarle las botas a papá todo el día! ¡Ven y bebe con nosotros!—

 

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que su hermano tenía compañía. Una chica ataviada con un ajustado vestido azul y ya descalza, estaba sirviéndose algo de comer de una bandeja que un avox sostenía en las manos. La reconoció como la escolta del distrito doce, pues la había visto esa primera noche que decidió hacer una visita a Micheletto en el edificio donde hospedaban a todos los tributos. Ella soltó una risita y le saludó con un asentimiento mientras se acercaba hasta Juan.

 

—Sancia, conoce a mi hermano, el favorito de mamá, aunque aún no entiendo por qué si sólo se la pasa encerrado en reuniones burocráticas. Papá le ha convencido que va a ser presidente algún día…— dijo riendo mientras sostenía a Sancia de la cintura y una botella de licor con la otra mano— Cesare esta es Sancia, escolta por vocación y belleza a tiempo completo. Seguro se caen bien, tienen a tu querido mentor en común— soltó con sorna antes de dar un largo sorbo directamente de la botella.

 

Enarcó una ceja, pues era evidente el tono burlón de su hermano menor para intentar incordiarlo, pero no iba a caer en sus provocaciones tan fácilmente. Lucrezia y Joffre a estas horas estarían dormidos, sin contar que su padre y Giulia podían entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento.

 

—De hecho sí, ya había tenido el placer de conocerla— dijo con una media sonrisa, encajando la vista en Sancia.

 

—Tu hermano habla mucho de ti, Cesare— comentó ella y hasta parecía sincera, pero la frase era tan ridícula que no podía tomársela en serio.

 

—Me imagino cuánto— susurró con sarcasmo mientras posaba distraídamente la mirada en Juan. A su hermano le brillaban los ojos de manera maliciosa y eso nunca significaba nada bueno— me imaginaba que estarías ocupado con la arena, como en los últimos días— otra de las cosas positivas de los Juegos del Hambre, Juan apenas y paraba por casa. A veces el clima entre ambos resultaba tan malsano, como ahora, que en más de una ocasión había considerado irse a un piso propio. Pero luego se arrepentía porque eso implicaba dejar a Lucrezia y Joffre solos en aquella casa tan grande, llena de la presencia de Juan y su padre.

 

—En algún momento tengo que distraerme, no soy una máquina como tú, hermano— comentó con desdén, pero sin perder su sonrisa— anda, tú también tienes que distraerte en algún momento. ¡Bebe con nosotros! Tráele una buena botella a mi hermano— se dirigió al avox con voz severa, pero Cesare no tenía ganas de beber ahora, mucho menos con Juan y su ‘amiga’.

 

—No es necesario, no beberé— dijo con firmeza, mirando al avox de soslayo. No se movió de su sitio, con toda probabilidad confundido al no saber qué indicaciones seguir. Miró de nuevo a Juan, quien sostenía aún la botella con su mano— y tú tampoco deberías beber, Juan— advirtió con tono acusador, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no debió decirlo de esa forma, la mirada de su hermano se encendió al instante.

 

—¡Yo no soy ninguno de los arrastrados del gobierno para que me hables en ese tono! No te confundas conmigo, Cesare— exclamó, cada vez subiendo más la voz y Cesare temía que en cualquier momento sus otros hermanos despertaran. Juan ladeó el rostro, mirando al avox con furia— ¿Es que no entendiste lo que te ordené? ¿Además de no tener lengua tampoco oyes? ¡Haz lo que se te ordena!— todo sucedió demasiado rápido, en un instante su hermano levantó la mano para arrojar la botella con fiereza y después Sancia se llevaba ambas manos a los labios para ahogar una exclamación de puro susto.

 

Escuchó el golpe seco y el estruendo del vidrio rompiéndose en pedazos. Cesare se giró tan sólo para ver cómo el avox estaba en el suelo. Su rostro denotaba dolor, pero de sus labios no se escuchaba un solo sonido. Por un instante avanzó un par de pasos, pero se paró en seco, sabiendo que inclinarse para ayudar a un avox en éste preciso instante no era lo mejor, por más que se sintiera culpable por el maltrato gratuito que recibió aquel pobre muchacho.

 

—¿Es que acaso te volviste loco?— sin embargo de alguna forma tenía que pararle los pies al inútil de su hermano.

 

—Por favor Cesare, no seas tan dramático, si se vuelve inservible me deshago de él y ya, será que no nos sobran sirvientes— exclamó entre risas. Cesare tuvo que controlarse mucho esta vez para no avanzar a grandes zanjadas y propinarle un par de golpes hasta hacerlo reaccionar. ¿Acaso él era el único consciente que estaban caminando sobre un campo minado?

 

Cesare se giró hasta el avox, pero sin mirarlo realmente porque sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

 

—Puedes retirarte. Ahora— hizo énfasis en la última palabra y el avox pareció notarlo, porque aunque se levantó con esfuerzo pero se retiró con rapidez, por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

 

Para su sorpresa, cuando se giró otra vez su hermano estaba sonriendo. Pero esta vez era un gesto de pura malicia y Cesare frunció el ceño, sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

 

—Sabía que le salvarías, con eso que el doce es tu distrito favorito— susurró, ladeando el rostro y enfocándose en Sancia otra vez, aunque la chica no parecía estar tan dispuesta como antes, luego de semejante espectáculo.

 

El sonido de la puerta impidió que la escena mutara a algo de lo que Cesare con seguridad se arrepentiría la mañana siguiente. Su padre entró en la sala con la camisa desabrochada y sosteniendo a Giulia de la cintura. O más bien, era ella quien lo sostenía a él. La escena era tan calcada a Juan sosteniendo a Sancia en el sofá, que tuvo que contenerse para no reír de lo patético que era todo.

 

—Espero que no se hayan quedado despiertos a esperar a su viejo padre, tengo un ángel que siempre me acompaña— sonrió Rodrigo con sorna, estampándole un beso a Giulia en la mejilla. Luego abrió los ojos con asombro, mirando en dirección al desastre de vidrios rotos y vino desparramado sobre la alfombra— ¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?—

 

Esta vez Cesare no pudo reprimir una exclamación de disgusto.

 

—Tu querido hijo, como siempre, desperdigando sus porquerías por todos lados— masculló irritado, antes de retirarse con rapidez hasta sus aposentos, escaleras arriba. Seguro que con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro le tomaría horas conciliar el sueño, eso si dormía en lo absoluto.

 

**

 

Evidentemente no había dormido nada, así que la mañana siguiente fue el primero en desayunar porque quería pasar el menos tiempo posible en su casa. Mucho menos encontrarse con su hermano, estaba seguro que en este momento sí que lo golpearía a la inconsciencia. Se lo tendría bien merecido, pero le buscaría un lío gratuito con su padre y no estaba por la labor con eso.

 

Tampoco tenía mucho apetito pero estaba obligándose a comer algo para que no le doliese el estómago después. Estaba tan concentrado  intentando comer su desayuno que apenas reparó en que el avox que le estaba sirviendo aquel jugo fresco era el mismo que Juan había agredido la noche anterior. Ahora que lo miraba a la luz del día se alegraba darse cuenta que en realidad Juan no le había hecho mucho daño, aunque tenía algunos raspones en el antebrazo derecho.

 

Le miró con detenimiento, era bastante joven, como buena parte de los avox que tenían en casa. Era generalmente Juan quien se encargaba de traer alguno nuevo cada cierto tiempo, tenía contactos con algunos Agentes de la Paz en los distritos más problemáticos.

 

—Así está bien, estoy satisfecho— dijo haciendo un gesto para que le retirase el desayuno a medio terminar. Miró de nuevo el reloj que estaba en la cocina, pensando que era temprano pero Micheletto tenía el sueño ligero y seguro que para estas horas también estaría despierto— deberías retirarte y descansar, dudo que alguien de la familia despierte en algunas horas— susurró mientras se ponía en pie.

 

El avox le dedicó una mirada cargada de confusión, como si no terminara de creerse lo que acababa de oír. Sostenía la jarra de jugo en la mano y arrugó las cejas, pero por razones obvias no emitió sonido alguno. Al cabo de unos instantes simplemente bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión y asintió, recogiendo los platos sucios del desayuno para retirarse a la cocina.

 

Cesare recordó las palabras de Juan, como si estuviera burlándose de él por evitar que maltratase más al avox, daño colateral de la discusión de anoche. Quizás insinuando implícitamente que había sacado a aquel pobre chico del distrito doce, tampoco le parecería tan raro. Y por supuesto que se estaba metiendo con él de esa forma porque al parecer para nadie de esta familia era un secreto que tenía cierta debilidad por el doce.

 

Estaba seguro que a nadie de su familia se sorprendería al saber que simplemente se había ido a primera hora esa mañana. Nadie dudaría dónde estaba, aunque después del desencuentro con Juan, empezaba a preguntarse si eso era algo bueno.

 

**

 

Tal y como lo había pensado, Micheletto ya estaba despierto, de hecho fue él mismo quien le abrió la puerta. Debió tener el rostro realmente descompuesto porque le recibió con el ceño fruncido, denotando confusión.

 

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó simplemente. Cesare tuvo que apretar los labios antes de contestar. No tenía fuerzas para dar la historia completa, pero tampoco creía que Micheletto necesitara más explicaciones en cuanto  mencionara a su hermano.

 

—Juan siendo Juan, nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado.

 

Entró sin mucha parsimonia y se instaló en el sofá, lanzándose a sus anchas entre los pomposos cojines de seda. Micheletto no tardó en acercarse también, pero en su lugar tomó asiento en el suelo, cerca suyo. La televisión se encendió a los pocos segundos que estuvieran los dos en el mismo sitio y reconoció la voz del presentador antes que su rostro se materializara en la pantalla.

 

Era un resumen del día anterior, todavía seguían los cinco de ayer en pie, pero estaba seguro que ese número no duraría mucho. El Vasallaje estaba en su recta final, todo el Capitolio estaba a la expectativa, las casas de apuestas estaban a punto de explotar y los patrocinadores se estaban dejando un dineral en la arena. Su padre y el resto de sus allegados estaban maravillados. Pero Cesare no podía obviar la tensión en los distritos y deseaba que el Vasallaje terminase ya por razones completamente diferentes.

 

De repente la cámara mostraba a Paolo y prestó más atención  a la televisión. El muchacho estaba en los jardines, escondido lo mejor que podía tras unos arbustos. Estaba comiendo lo que parecía ser una manzana, y se dio cuenta que estaba cubierto con una manta para abrigarse un poco del frío que debía hacer. Aunque la cámara no mostrara todos los detalles, era fácil darse cuenta que la manta estaba hecha con un material fino y delicado. Frunció el ceño sin proponérselo, buscando la mirada de Micheletto.

 

—¿Quién…?

 

—Tu hermana— la respuesta no era inesperada, por supuesto, pero aún así Cesare separó sus labios en una mueca de sorpresa. Lucrezia seguía religiosamente el desarrollo de los juegos, pero pocas veces participaba de manera activa como patrocinadora. En esta ocasión ya lo había hecho no una sino dos veces, al menos que él estuviera enterado— estuvo aquí ayer un rato por la tarde. Habló bien de Paolo y preguntó mi opinión al respecto de qué objeto sería más práctico en la arena en ese momento— Micheletto no parecía tan sorprendido, pero él siempre fue mejor disimulando sus sentimientos.

 

No era la primera vez que Lucrezia y Micheletto interactuaban, eran dos personas demasiado importantes para él como para que sus caminos no se cruzaran al menos un par de veces. Sin embargo sí creía que era la primera vez que Lucrezia buscaba a Micheletto a solas. Tal vez estaba infravalorando el pequeño capricho que había desarrollado por Paolo. Quizás ni siquiera era un capricho en lo absoluto, después de todo no sería la primera Borgia que quedaba prendada de la inmensa capacidad de supervivencia de un tributo en la arena.

 

—Le cae bien Paolo, desde la noche de las entrevistas. Está decidida a ayudarlo a ganar como sea— sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros y acomodando un cojín en su espalda para estar más a gusto en el sofá.

 

—Está convencida que Paolo ganará, me atrevería a decir que incluso más que yo. Lucrezia tiene esa determinación interior cuando está convencida de algo. Le sale natural, termina arrastrándote con su presencia y te obliga a creer en cosas que pensabas imposibles…— Micheletto tenía la misma expresión severa de antes, pero había un brillo en su mirada que era magnético— es como tú, por algo es tu hermana…— la última frase resonó en sus oídos y se sintió anclado en su propio cuerpo, la sensación de volverse diminuto era algo que no había olvidado, pero que hacía mucho no se ponía de manifiesto.

 

El beso vino no mucho después. Micheletto se arrodilló sobre el suelo, tirando de él con maestría y Cesare se dejó llevar como quien cae al vacío con el convencimiento que habrá una red para atraparlo antes de llegar al suelo. Sus cuerpos quedaron sobre la alfombra, ambos comiéndose los labios a mordiscos y frotándose la piel hasta que quemara al tacto.

 

Tan sólo cuando su camisa quedó desperdigada en el piso y llevó la mano hasta el cierre de su pantalón, Cesare fue consciente llevaba más de un año sin sentirse tan vivo. Tenía amantes ocasionales, todas mujeres e hijas de familias influyentes de Capitolio; su padre incluso soñaba con que finalmente se decidiera por una. Pero ninguna de todas esas chicas con las que salía lo llenaba de esta forma. 

 

Dejó caer su peso sobre Micheletto, inclinándose hasta besarlo con fiereza. Sentía la erección palpitar en su entrepierna y en lo único que podía pensar en este momento era en esto que tenían. Años de buscarse en silencio y de verse en el anonimato. Ambos sabían que estaba completamente destinado al fracaso pero Cesare no gustaba pensar demasiado en el futuro cuando Panem era tan inestable en estos momentos, aunque él parecía ser el único en el Capitolio que se daba cuenta de ello.

 

Estaba todavía pensando en ello cuando Micheletto le besó el cuello y bajó la mano hasta su erección. A partir de ahí no pensó en lo absoluto.

 

Todavía estaban sobre la alfombra cuando escucharon al narrador de los juegos pegar una exclamación de asombro. Cesare se reclinó lo suficiente para ver cómo la tributo del uno que aún quedaba en pie se abalanzaba desde un escondite sobre un tributo que iba desprevenido. La chica parecía llevaba un puñal o algún otro tipo de arma blanca en la mano, pobre alzó su mano derecha y la clavó con fuerza en el cuello.

 

Sangre y más sangre. La chica también estaba cubierta de sangre y pateó con fuerza para voltear el cadáver. El chico llevaba en el cinturón otro puñal, y ella lo tomó sin muchos miramientos, echándoselo en un bolso que llevaba a la cintura. Estaba sonriendo satisfecha y Cesare sabía con total seguridad que en este momento Catherina y Ruffio estarían brindando, sabiendo que sólo quedaban tres obstáculos más para coronarse como campeones del segundo Vasallaje.

 

Cuatro tributos en pie.

 

Miró de soslayo a Micheletto, quien se incorporó más rápido que él, poniéndose en pie.

 

—Uno menos que Paolo tiene que matar, seguro a tu hermana le alegrará.

 

**

 

Micheletto demoró casi media hora en el baño, pero Cesare se quedó sentado en la cama e intentó ser paciente. Por lo general esperar no era un problema para él, era el tipo de personas que sabían que la vida era una carrera de resistencia y no de velocidad. Sin embargo en este momento estaba particularmente ansioso, removía sus pies sobre la alfombra del piso. Su teléfono no había dejado de sonar, era Lucrezia quien le estaba preguntando dónde estaba. Sabía que su hermana en realidad le estaba diciendo que volviese a casa, porque era demasiado lista y ya habría adivinado en dónde se encontraba, tan sólo tenía la cortesía de no mencionarlo.

 

La puerta del baño se abrió, Micheletto se quedó apoyado en el marco como si pareciera sorprendido de encontrarlo allí. Quizás había asumido demasiado rápido que Cesare se marcharía al centro del Capitolio a pretender que trabajaba.

 

Lo miró en silencio un par de segundos, sabía que en este momento había cosas más importantes que estaban sucediendo, pero había la preguntaba llevaba bullendo en su cabeza desde hacía demasiado tiempo y necesitaba preguntárselo.

 

—¿Por qué no supe nada de ti en un año?— dijo con voz firme, buscando su mirada. No fue ninguna sorpresa que el hombre bajase la mirada de manera automática, ya Cesare se imaginaba que esta no iba a ser una confrontación fácil. Como era de de esperarse, no hubo respuesta y Cesare se puso en pie— eso no cambia las cosas, pero necesito saber…— no estaba seguro si aclarando esto último serviría de algo, pero de todas maneras se sentía más tranquilo de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

 

Tampoco hubo respuesta y se acercó a dar un par de pasos más, para cerrar distancia entre los dos.

 

Silencio. Era desesperante y Cesare deseaba sacudirlo para por lo menos obtener una reacción, la que fuese. Como Micheletto había vuelto, y todo había regresado a una aparente normalidad, no se había puesto a pensar que la razón de la ausencia fuera realmente grave. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de nada.

 

—Micheletto…

 

—Diría que le preguntes a tu padre, pero no quiero que lo hagas— fue la única respuesta al cabo de un rato, y Cesare soltó un respingo, mezcla de miedo y angustia. Fue como si de repente el suelo bajo sus pies se removiera y apoyó una mano sobre la pared, para no perder el equilibrio de puro asombro.

 

La mención a su padre convertía esto en algo no grave, sino terrible.

 

**

No le gustaba beber para evadir los problemas, sin embargo esa tarde en la oficina descorchó una botella de vino y se la bebió hasta la mitad. Todavía le dolía la cabeza cuando llegó al atardecer a casa de su madre. No quería llegar a casa por temor a toparse con su padre y regresar con Micheletto en este momento no era nada prometedor.

 

No había dado más que un par de pasos dentro de la cocina y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Lucrezia allí, rodeada de harina, azúcar y artefactos de repostería, con dos avox ayudándola con un recetario.

 

—Pensé que estabas en casa con Joffre— susurró, aún con voz pastosa y pocas ganas. No se esperó la mirada de reproche de su hermana menor.

 

—No respondiste ni una sola de mis llamadas así que vine a ver a mamá yo sola— dijo con un puchero, mientras le daba la espalda para seguir trabajando en la cocina. Cuando estaba nerviosa nunca se podía estar quieta, y notó que el televisor de la cocina estaba encendido, aunque tenía el volumen bajo. Suspiró hondo y miró de nuevo la silueta de su hermana, había estado tan absorto por lo sucedido que ni siquiera se acordó de devolverle las llamadas a Lucrezia.

 

—Insistió en venir a casa, ya sabes que nadie puede negarle nada— soltó un respingo al escuchar la voz de su madre junto a él. Vanozza se quedó mirándolo en silencio unos instantes, Cesare sintió una opresión en el pecho porque ella era una de las pocas personas que no sólo podía ver a través de él, sino de confrontar sus monstruos. No estaba seguro que éste fuera el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero al menos la presencia de su madre conseguía calmarlo un poco— estaremos en la sala un momento, Lucrezia…— avisó Vanozza, mientras tomaba a Cesare del brazo, sacándolo del bullicio de la cocina.

 

No dijo nada y se dejó llevar como un niño, sintiéndose repentinamente protegido aunque sabía que eso no era más que una mera ilusión. Ya no tenía diez años, tenía casi treinta y su madre no podía solucionar sus problemas por él, aunque ya le gustaría.

 

—Sólo tienes esa cara cuando se trata de tu padre, por favor no me digas que han vuelto a discutir, Cesare— como siempre su madre parecía ir un paso por delante del resto. Negó y entrelazó sus manos antes de responder. No había discutido con su padre, al menos no todavía, pero si no lo había hecho era porque no deseaba una confrontación directa con él  cuando ni siquiera sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Sólo tenía claro que su padre había hecho algo para que Micheletto se mantuviera alejado del Capitolio por un año.

 

De hecho, sólo había vuelto porque era Mentor y su presencia era obligatoria para los juegos.

 

—¿Cesare?— el tono urgente de su madre le devolvió a la realidad. Apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos, llevándose una mano hasta tallar su frente, le seguía doliendo la cabeza, sentía que le iba a explotar. Se estremeció al sentir las manos de su madre en su rostro, sosteniéndolo con ternura. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Vanozza, su madre no era nada tonta y era evidente que sabía que algo andaba muy mal— sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, hijo…— lo peor de todo era que sabía que lo decía muy en serio, y lo último que quería era meterla a ella en este conflicto.

 

Pero si no le contaba a alguien lo que estaba sucediendo con toda seguridad explotaría. Eso o empezaría a conspirar sobre cómo desquitarse con su padre y eso no llevaría a nada bueno, al menos no ahora. Si había alguna manera de desquitarse, tendría que calmar sus ánimos y esperar el momento propicio. Ahora bastaría con desahogarse con alguien.

 

—Padre le hizo algo a Michetto. No sé exactamente qué, pero es la razón por la que no vino al Capitolio hasta ahora— dijo por fin, sintiéndose exhausto sólo de considerar las posibilidades, cada una tan terrible como la anterior.

 

La expresión de su madre se endureció, seguro que ella también estaba pensando en posibilidades igual de terribles. Ella más que nadie conocía a Rodrigo Borgia, por eso contar con su punto de vista de la situación le vendría muy bien. Vanozza le acarició el rostro, con la expresión pensativa.

 

—No enfrentes a tu padre, Cesare— dijo con un tono que no daba derecho a réplica— veré qué puedo averiguar pero en tanto tienes que prometerme que no harás nada. Sabes que no es prudente una pelea abierta con tu padre si no estás seguro de cómo neutralizarlo— Vanozza se mordió el labio inferior, no podía disimular la tensión que emanaba de sus gestos.

 

No pudo contestarle siquiera porque escuchó a Lucrezia lanzar improperios desde la cocina. Ambos se apresuraron de regreso allí, para encontrarla agitando los brazos de manera frenética. Vanozza se acercó hasta ella para tratar de calmarla un poco y Cesare puso más atención a lo que estaba en la pantalla de televisión. Entendía perfectamente por qué su hermana estaba en ese estado: Paolo estaba peleando con otro tributo. Creía recordar que era del seis, pero los movimientos de ambos eran tan rápidos que era difícil enfocar el rostro de cualquiera de los dos.

 

Cesare tenía que reconocer que pese a no tener entrenamiento previo, ambos se desenvolvían bastante bien. Pero tampoco tendría que ser muy sorprendente dado que llevaban varios días matando gente o en su defecto dejándola morir.

 

El chico de siete peleaba con una espada mientras que Paolo tenía en las manos el hacha que Lucrezia había enviado para él. Movía el arma con destreza, eso tenía que concedérselo, sin embargo en un movimiento se acercó a su contrincante quizás demasiado y éste lanzó la espada hacia él con rapidez. Paolo no retrocedió a tiempo y el filo de la espada rozó su pierna izquierda. Lo vio tambalearse y apoyarse en una de las paredes de piedra.

 

Por un momento sintió que todo estaba perdido cuando escuchó el golpe seco del hacha cayendo al suelo, la imagen de Paolo tambaleándose le provocó un vacío en el estómago. El chico del seis parecía también un poco sorprendido y asustado, y dudó un par de segundos antes de empinar la espada de nuevo para abalanzarse sobre él. Quizás esa fracción de segundos fue lo que cambió el curso de las cosas, pero Paolo se encogió, pudiendo esquivar aquel golpe certero. El tributo había usado tanta fuerza que la espada pareció trabarse por un instante en uno de los bloques de piedra de la pared. Paolo se apoderó de la confusión y lo empujó con fiereza, provocando que su contrincante cayese al suelo.

 

Paolo no tenía nada a mano con qué herirlo, así que hizo quizás lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento. Empezó a asfixiar a su oponente con ambas manos. Ciertamente Cesare no esperaba este giro de los acontecimientos y observó con asombro cómo Paolo seguía cerrando las manos alrededor del cuello del tributo que se removía bajo él, intentando golpearlo en el costado sin conseguir mucho. Al cabo de unos largos y tortuosos minutos, el tributo dejó de moverse.

 

Paolo se movió, cojeando con dificultad y se acercó hasta su arma, tomándola con ambas manos. Miró el cadáver, sin moverse de donde estaba y Cesare interiormente quería gritarle para que se largara de ahí cuanto antes. Por supuesto que él no le estaba escuchando, pero cuando se acercó al cadáver de nuevo y deslizó el filo del hacha sobre su cuello, Cesare sonrió satisfecho.

 

Lucrezia murmuró algo que él no alcanzó a comprender, estaba prestando atención a cómo la cámara enfocaba a Paolo alejarse cojeando hasta perderse en alguno de los pasillos para buscar refugio. Se volteó hacia su madre y hermana otra vez, todavía asimilando todo lo que había pasado.

 

—Bueno, es obvio que alguien necesita pomada para las heridas con urgencia. Y buena comida, se lo tiene merecido. ¿Quién está conmigo?

 

**

 

_Ese día había llegado un poco más tarde de lo acordado, Juan había llegado a su oficina con historias ridículas sobre cómo ninguno de sus vigilantes servía para nada en lo absoluto. Cesare intentó prestar atención a su hermano, quien nunca le buscaba a menos que estuviera completamente desesperado. Pero al cabo de media hora se desentendió de él con una pobre excusa, prometiéndole que hablarían con más detenimiento esa noche en la cena._

_Cuando llegó donde Micheletto se estaba alojando, lo encontró con las maletas hechas y le miró con una sonrisa mal disimulada, intentando que su sorpresa (y disgusto) no fuera tan evidente._

_—Sólo me tardé como media hora, no puedes decirme que nuestra relación depende sólo de treinta minutos de diferencia— comentó con fingida indignación, todo fue tan rápido que sólo después se dio cuenta que había usado la palabra ‘relación’ y seguro que eso había sido un paso en falso. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que Micheletto no parecía haberle dado mucha importancia a ese asunto. Estaba realmente serio y por un instante Cesare se asustó. ¿Qué había pasado?_

_—Hubo un accidente en el doce. En las minas— susurró, mientras colocaba más artículos dentro de la maleta. Cesare había escuchado algo de eso a mediodía, pero sólo de pasada y sin demasiados detalles, en el Capitolio no ponían demasiada importancia a lo que sucedía en los distritos a menos que les afectara a ellos directamente y eso pocas veces pasaba. Pero no se le ocurrió relacionarlo con Micheletto, que él supiera, no tenía ningún familiar remotamente relacionado con las minas. Sólo vivía su madre y la mujer no tenía nada qué hacer en las minas._

_—¿Tu madre está bien?— aún así fue lo primero que preguntó. A pesar que Micheletto hablaba poco de ella, era fácil intuir lo importante que era para él. No quería ni imaginarse que le hubiera sucedido algo malo. Sin embargo cuando le vio asentir con la cabeza, Cesare respiró aliviado._

_—Fallecieron familiares de… un amigo— susurró, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo y mirándolo con fijeza. Había algo en su tono de voz que no terminaba de gustarle._

_—¿Un amigo…?— repitió, a pesar de que había escuchado muy bien lo que Micheletto acababa de decir. Se sintió un poco idiota, porque era obvio que él podía tener amigos en el doce. Debía tenerlos, había vivido allí toda su vida y lo ilógico sería que no los tuviese. Parecía que ni siquiera con veinticinco años dejaría de sentirse como un niño en las ocasiones que estaba con Micheletto._

_—Sí. Tengo que ir al funeral— él nunca fue de muchas palabras, pero Cesare podía darse cuenta que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por darle explicaciones. No negaría que le gustaría saber más, pero estaba seguro que no era el momento de sonsacarle información, excepto quizás por una cosa que le estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad._

_—Lo entiendo. Es mejor que te vayas cuanto antes…— volvió a sentirse un poco estúpido, porque la forma en que estaba metiendo todo en la maleta era obvio que eso estaba haciendo. A veces Cesare conseguía olvidarse que Micheletto tenía una vida allá en la villa de los vencedores de su distrito, una completamente lejana y que él apenas conocía. Pero entonces pasaban accidentes en las minas del doce y la realidad llamaba bruscamente a la puerta— ¿Cómo se llama? Tu amigo…— enseguida se arrepintió de haber preguntado, porque a estas alturas de la conversación resultaba obvio que la descripción de amigo no encajaba realmente con la realidad. Y preferiría no saber nada, ni su nombre, ni tampoco de su existencia._

_—Pascal…— Michetto cerró la maleta por fin y la tomó por el asa, alzando la vista hasta él. Cesare no dijo nada, tan sólo asintió vagamente con la cabeza, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago. Estaba conteniéndose para quedarse callado, porque en este preciso momento sentía que su humor pendía de un hilo peligrosamente delicado— volveré después. Te avisaré— le dijo en un susurro acercándose hasta él, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo._

_Cesare asintió por respuesta y le hizo espacio para que pasara de una buena vez. Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, soltó un enorme suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se hundió lo más que pudo en el colchón, todavía pensando en las palabras de Micheletto. Sabía que era tonto sentirse de esa forma, que él también tenía ‘amigas’ ocasionales, con las que salía y pretendía más de lo que debería en público. Nunca hablaba de ellas con Micheletto, aunque en una ocasión le había pillado observando uno de los noticieros amarillistas del Capitolio, donde habían sacado un vídeo de él llevando del brazo a Charlotte D’Albert, una de las tantas chicas a las que frecuentaba. Era sin compromiso alguno, pero la presentadora del noticiero ya estaba hablando de matrimonio y él tuvo que contenerse para no apagar la televisión de puro coraje._

_En ese entonces Micheletto no dijo nada, pero ahora que estaba solo entre las sábanas que habían compartido la noche anterior, no dejaba de preguntarse si así se había sentido él en aquella ocasión. Cesare detestaba esa sensación de quemazón en su pecho, de no sentirse cómodo en su propio cuerpo._

_Cesare Borgia podía con muchas cosas, pero no sabía llevar bien los celos. Menos unos tan viscerales como aquellos_

**

 

Era una tradición implícita observar la caída del último tributo en la arena con su padre y su hermano. Siempre lo hacían en la sala principal de los vigilantes. A Cesare no le apetecía en lo absoluto pero procuraba seguir el consejo de su madre y actuar como si nada extraño estuviera sucediendo. Aún así cuando entró a la sala de vigilancia, casi se alegró al darse cuenta que sólo estaba su hermano por el momento.

 

Los tres tributos que quedaban habían estado evadiéndose hasta la mañana siguiente, era obvio que estaban cansados, malnutridos y reponiéndose de sus heridas todavía. Sin embargo Juan había dado un giro completo a los acontecimientos cuando empezó a mostrar trampas y a cerrar pasadizos de manera aparentemente aleatoria. Lo que estaba buscando era atraer a los tributos hasta el centro del castillo, al enorme salón del trono. Uno de los tributos no llegó a su destino, pues no había sido lo bastante rápido y había resbalado en una de las trampas, cayendo en un hueco que se abrió en el suelo de piedra. Sólo se escucharon chapoteos y gritos durante unos minutos; después, nada más.

 

Eso dejaba a los dos últimos tributos en pie. El uno y el doce. Juan estaba fascinado.

 

—Esto del fuerte contra el débil no está nada mal ¿eh? Y juro que no lo planeé así.

 

—Te aseguro que te creo esta vez— susurró Cesare, pues le quedaba claro que a Juan le habría gustado deshacerse de Paolo al momento de las trampas, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

 

Aunque admitía para sus adentros que por esta vez Juan llevaba la razón. El distrito más rico contra el más pobre de Panem. El Capitolio tenía que estar desbordado de la emoción. Pero él se quedó sin decir nada y de brazos cruzados, contemplando cómo Paolo y la chica del uno medían sus distancias. En este momento debía ser la segunda persona que más deseaba que el chico se alzara con la victoria. No era necesario mencionar quién era la primera.

 

Pudo notar el momento exacto en que su padre entró en la sala de vigilancia porque el murmullo que había a su alrededor cesó por completo. Aún así Cesare permaneció en su sitio, sin moverse.

 

—Oh, la diversión empezó sin mí. Las cosas que tiene ser presidente, la agenda siempre está ocupada— le escuchó bajar los escalones y acercarse hasta él. Cesare siguió concentrándose en las imágenes que tenía frente a sí, puesto que no quería saber nada de su padre.

 

Juan en cambio, estaba hambriento de atención y se acercó también al recién llegado. Era un salón enorme con lleno de pantallas, controles y luces, pero su padre y hermano estaban tan cerca que por momentos sintió que le faltaba el aire. Volvió a concentrarse en la transmisión de la arena, Paolo y la chica del uno estaba peleando con sus respectivas armas. Viéndolo con detenimiento llegaba a la conclusión que era una lucha arraigada, sus movimientos no eran tan ágiles y presentaban claros signos de agotamiento.

 

 —Creo que es hora de ponerle un poco de emoción a esto— Juan se acercó a uno de los controles táctiles y colocó su mano derecha sobre un pequeño círculo rojo. Giró su mano a contrarreloj  y de manera automática, el suelo donde estaban ambos tributos empezó a moverse también. Era una especie de plataforma giratoria y tuvo que concederle el ingenio a Juan, pero por supuesto que no lo diría en voz alta, después de todo para eso estaba su padre ahí, quien no demoró en aplaudir lo que su hijo favorito había hecho.

 

En la arena, tanto Paolo como la chica del uno perdieron el equilibrio a pesar de sus esfuerzos de mantenerse en pie. Ambos cayeron con estruendo, sus armas cayeron en direcciones opuestas pero Juan no dejó de girar la plataforma hasta casi un minuto después, dejando a ambos tributos aturdidos y en el suelo todavía. Cesare ladeó el rostro, sólo para contemplar el gesto triunfal de su padre y provocarse acidez estomacal. Para su suerte, el teléfono que llevaba en su chaqueta empezó a vibrar y se distrajo unos instantes para mirar sus mensajes. Sólo tenía uno nuevo y era de su madre, Vanozza simplemente le decía que debían verse cuanto antes.

 

De ser otro momento con seguridad dejaría todo para encontrarse con ella, pero era claro que ese combate no duraría mucho más y se quedaría hasta el final. La chica del uno fue la primera en ponerse en pie, eso le hizo preocuparse por el destino de Paolo, en estos casos el mínimo error se pagaba mortalmente. Ella se acercó tambaleante hasta uno de los puñales que cargaba originalmente y Cesare tuvo que contener un suspiro de frustración. Cuando vio a la chica lanzarse contra Paolo quien apenas se estaba incorporando temió que ése fuera el final. Ella le clavó el puñal dos veces, una en la pierna ya lastimada y otra en el costado, Paolo gimió de dolor y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

 

Realmente estaba seguro que ése era el final, con Paolo desangrándose en medio de la arena. Pero cuando la chica iba hasta él para darle la estocada final, él sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza para darle una patada lo bastante firme para provocar que ella cayera al suelo. Lo demás fue una sucesión de hechos que dejaron a Cesare maravillado. Vio cómo Paolo se acercaba a tomar el puñal que había caído a su izquierda y se dejaba caer sobre la chica del uno, ella se defendió con un bofetón en un inútil intento por quitárselo de encima. Pero Paolo no cedió y le clavó el puñal (dos veces también) en el estómago. Ambos gritaron, una de agonía y el otro de pura adrenalina. Podía imaginarse perfectamente la sonrisa triunfal de Lucrezia y Micheletto en este preciso instante. Él también sonrió, más que satisfecho.

 

La chica dejó de moverse, bañada en sangre. Paolo estaba aún arrodillado sobre ella, pero no tardó mucho antes de desplomarse también en el suelo, presa del dolor y el cansancio. El aerodeslizador se apresuró a hacer su trabajo mientras que Cesare se giró hasta Juan y su padre.

 

—Creo que tenemos un ganador. Juan, el dinero de la apuesta que perdiste lo quiero en mi cuenta ¿eh? No te librarás de mí— declaró con soberbia, sin siquiera preocuparse por disimular.

 

**

 

Después de salir ileso de conversaciones con su padre y Juan, Cesare enfiló hasta casa de su madre. Lucrezia no dejaba de llamar, así que tuvo que prometer que volvería a casa temprano, su hermana estaba realmente contenta pero también quería saber hasta el último detalle sobre el estado de Paolo y era obvio que no se lo iba a preguntar a Juan o a su padre. Cesare alcanzó a decirle que de momento lo estaban atendiendo porque tenía múltiples contusiones y heridas, Panem no podía conocer a su nuevo vencedor en el estado que se encontraba.

 

—Te prometo que en cuanto sepa algo, te diré. Sí, sí, doble promesa…— todavía estaba haciéndole promesas a su hermana cuando su madre apareció en la sala de su casa. Se encogió de hombros después de cerrar el teléfono— te imaginarás que tu hija está eufórica— señaló con una pequeña sonrisa, pero el gesto serio de su madre no auguraba nada bueno. Inspiró hondo cuando ella se acercó a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

 

Vanozza le tomó del brazo para obligarlo a tomar asiento en un sofá, sabía que su madre le tenía noticias. Aunque ya no fuera la esposa del presidente, seguía teniendo una posición privilegiada dentro de la alta sociedad de Panem. Tenía contactos y sabía conducirse de manera silenciosa, además contaba con una ventaja que él no tenía y es que si había una sola persona en Panem con la que su padre no se metería era precisamente ella.

 

—La madre de Micheletto está muerta— Cesare ya se había imaginado algo parecido, por supuesto. Si la única familia de Micheletto era su madre, lo más lógico era atacarlo justo ahí. A pesar de estar preparado para escuchar algo como eso, no pudo evitar estremecerse, la sola idea de que todo esto era su jodida culpa no lo dejaría en paz nunca— mis espías dicen que la versión oficial es que ocurrió un ‘accidente’ pero tú sabes qué tan frecuentes son esos accidentes en los distritos ¿cierto?— su madre le tomó de la mano, acariciándola con ternura para darle algún tipo de consuelo.

 

Pero en este momento nada podía consolarlo, por supuesto. Cesare no se consideraba a sí mismo una buena persona, estaba demasiado enlodado con las políticas del Capitolio y muy recubierto por la sombra de su padre. No era idiota y él sí que estaba consciente que se movían en un mundo elitista que se sostenía de la esclavitud a la que sometían a los distritos. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber que no era precisamente la persona más recta de Panem, le gustaba creer que era capaz de darlo todo por la gente que en verdad le importaba. No era un grupo muy extenso, por supuesto, pero estaba ahí y eran en cierta forma su cable a tierra.

 

Saber que él había sido causante de que la madre de Micheletto estuviese muerta era desolador. Tenía ganas de gritar y romper cosas, pero hizo un esfuerzo para guardar la compostura frente a Vanozza.

 

—Padre ha hecho muchas cosas, pero está no se la perdonaré tan fácil, mamá…— susurró con ira contenida. Era mucho más fácil desplazar todo el odio que sentía hacia sí mismo en este momento contra su padre, quien había sido el brazo ejecutor de todo esto.

 

Vanozza no dijo nada pero su expresión se endureció. Era evidente que no estaba contenta luego de verlo tan determinado.

 

—Cesare, no hagas nada precipitado o de lo que puedas arrepentirte luego…

 

—¡No soy Juan, madre, no tienes que decirme eso…!— masculló de mala gana, quizás con demasiada brusquedad pero estaba demasiado alterado. Buscó la mirada de su madre, arrepentido de haber usado ese tono con ella. Volvió a entrelazar sus manos y suspiró hondo, intentando normalizar su respiración— lo siento, lo siento— se inclinó hasta besar las manos de su madre— perdóname, mamá. Te prometo que no voy a hacer nada estúpido, ahora estoy alterado pero sé cómo conducirme. Padre cree que los cimientos de Panem son fuertes y que todo está bajo su control, pero yo sé que no es así y puedo usar eso en su contra. No sé cuándo será, probablemente me tome tiempo, pero lo usaré a mi favor e inclinaré la balanza de mi lado…— a medida que hablaba, vio cómo la expresión de su madre iba relajándose también, hasta convertirse en una sonrisa.

 

Ella acarició su mejilla, tenía el mismo brillo de orgullo en los ojos que Cesare recordaba de sus años de infancia, cuando su familia todavía estaba aparentemente y él desconocía por completo qué sucedía más allá de las paredes de su lujosa mansión.

 

—Y luego Rodrigo sigue diciendo que fue él quien los crió bien, siempre menospreciando el buen trabajo que hice contigo…— puso los ojos en blanco al mencionar a su ex esposo, con una risita de burla. Después suspiró y su rostro se tornó serio otra vez. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, Cesare supo que venía otra estocada pero esta vez no estaba seguro de qué se trataba— hay algo más que tienes que saber, sólo espero que después que me escuches recuerdes tus propias palabras y no vuelvas a alterarte. ¿Me has entendido?— Vanozza continuaba acariciando su rostro y aunque se sentía otra vez en el punto de partida, asintió a su madre cerrando una promesa silenciosa.

 

Escuchó con atención lo que ella tenía que decir, y no dijo nada hasta que hubo terminado. De hecho, incluso después tampoco dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó ahí en silencio asimilando las palabras de Vanozza.

 

Evidentemente si quería ganar a su padre sólo podría hacerlo con astucia y mucha paciencia, no había otro camino.

 

**

 

Vanozza no le permitió salir de su casa hasta que Cesare le aseguró que estaba tranquilo y que no iba a armar un escándalo en cuanto regresara. Él se despidió de ella con un beso en cada mejilla y enfiló de regreso hasta casa de su padre. Cuando llegó no parecía haber nadie en la planta inferior, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado las risas de Joffre y Lucrezia en el primer piso.

 

Sabía que si hacía esperar a su hermana demasiado se iba a llevar una reprimenda, pero en lugar de subir las escaleras se aproximó hasta la sala. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la dejó caer en el sofá, encendió la pantalla del televisor y se reclinó sobre los cojines. Estaban dando, cómo no, un resumen de los Juegos del Hambre, estaban hablando sobre los dos últimos tributos que habían quedado en pie. En este momento estaban pasando un extracto de las entrevistas de ambos, pero Cesare no estaba prestando especial atención, pues la conversación con su madre aún pesaba en su interior.

 

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos cuando un trío de avox se aproximó hasta él, cada uno con una bandeja diferente entre las manos. Cesare tomó la botella de agua que estaba en una bandeja con otras bebidas y dio un largo sorbo, sintiendo el frío bajar por su garganta. Otro avox sostenía una bandeja de bocadillos pero en realidad no tenía apetito en este momento, quizás si se llevaba algo sólido al estómago con toda probabilidad vomitaría.

 

Se reclinó más en el sofá, hundiéndose lo más que pudo como si deseara que el mueble se lo tragase. Les hizo un gesto despreocupado a los avox para que se retirasen de nuevo a las cocinas o cualquier otro rincón de la casa.

 

—Tú no, quédate— le dijo al tercer avox antes de retirarse. Él se quedó en su sitio hasta que Cesare le indicó con un suave gesto que se acercara un poco más.

 

Cuando era pequeño los avox lo ponían demasiado nervioso, detestaba cómo estaban siempre en silencio, con esa expresión vacía y mirando siempre al piso. Al crecer fue acostumbrándose a su presencia, y con el pasar del tiempo acababa por obviar su silenciosa existencia, siempre a su alrededor. Ahora no estaba seguro que acostumbrarse había sido la mejor actitud, pero tampoco era que pudiera hacer mucho, los avox significaban mano de obra gratis para las familias influyentes del Capitolio y respecto a eso no había mucho qué hacer. Era otra de las reglas de Panem que se mantenían en delicado equilibrio gracias a la autoridad de su padre.

 

Suspiró hondo y alzó la vista, pero el avox que tenía frente a él tenía la mirada encajada en el suelo. Era el mismo al que Juan usó como diana un par de días atrás, rememoró el suceso y le parecía tan lejano ahora. Después de estar en casa de su madre era como si hubiera envejecido de golpe unos diez años más.

 

—Venías del distrito doce ¿no es así?— preguntó sin moverse de donde estaba, pero aunque el avox se removió un poco incómodo, no se atrevió a mirarlo. Por sus gestos era obvio que estaba sorprendido, por regla general nadie en esa casa se dirigía a ellos para nada más que ordenarles qué hacer, él no era la excepción. Sin embargo ahora era diferente, por lo que el silencio no estaba ayudando mucho. Sabía que si exasperaba podía ser peor así que hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma antes de dirigirse a él de nuevo— sólo necesito que me respondas, es importante. Antes del Capitolio, eras del doce… ¿cierto?—

 

Otros minutos sin ninguna reacción, hasta que el joven finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

 

Tenía la conversación con su madre fresca en su mente. Llegaría al fondo de todo esto, aunque con seguridad no le iba a gustar. Pero si tenía estómago para soportar esto, aguantaría todo lo demás, de eso estaba plenamente convencido.

 

—Conocías a Micheletto— no era una pregunta, después de todo lo que le había dicho su madre no lo dudaba ni un segundo.

 

Tampoco fue necesario que dijera más, el nombre fue como un latigazo y el avox se estremeció a tal punto que finalmente sus miradas se encontraron. Había algo en su expresión que no podía descifrar pero sus ojos tintineaban con mucho miedo y por un momento le pareció que iba a echarse a llorar. Cuando Vanozza le había dicho a Cesare que Rodrigo no sólo había ordenado la muerte de la madre de Micheletto sino que además se había adueñado a la otra persona cercana a él en el distrito doce, algo encajó en su cabeza.

 

De repente fue como si todas las piezas estuvieran en su lugar y entonces sólo se sintió aún peor. Vanozza tuvo que recordarle muchas veces que había prometido no perder el control por una causa que estaba perdida. Al menos de momento.

 

Pasaron más minutos y Cesare no hizo nada para romper el silencio, el avox no se había movido de su sitio pero parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. _El avox_. Cesare frunció los labios para sí mismo, porque ahora que sabía de lo sucedido no le parecía correcto referirse a él de aquella manera.

 

—Pascal…— usó un tono suave para llamarlo por su nombre, cuando él volvió a mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado. El Cesare de veinticinco años hubiera querido decirle muchas cosas, hacerle tantas preguntas. Pero ahora tenía casi treinta años y lo cierto era que las circunstancias no estaban para satisfacer su curiosidad personal. Una parte de él también quería disculparse por lo que había hecho su padre, pero era consciente que ninguna disculpa borraría el presente. Es más, probablemente sonaría como un insulto de sus labios— quiero que vayas a la cocina y te quedes ahí hasta que yo vaya por ti. No importa si alguien más entra a casa, los demás pueden encargarse pero quiero que te quedes ahí hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Quedó claro?— Pascal lo miró con expresión aún confundida, pero hizo un asentimiento, aceptando sus términos.

 

Su padre era un monstruo y él lo sabía, tan sólo que tener las pruebas de hasta dónde era capaz de llegar de manera tan palpable era doloroso.

 

Pero si quería vengarse de verdad, tenía el reto de ser más inteligente que él, esperaba conseguirlo.

 

—¿Pero por qué no me avisaste que ya habías llegado, hermano?— justo cuando Pascal se había retirado a la cocina, Lucrezia apareció en la sala. Estaba vestida con un traje rojo bastante corto, llevaba el pelo suelto y estaba sonriendo. Él debió traer mala cara porque la expresión de su hermana cambió en lo absoluto— ¿Cesare?—

 

Mientras su hermana se acercaba hasta él, fue como si de repente la realidad lo alcanzara de verdad. Su padre había convertido en avox a una persona que no era más que un daño colateral, había escogido hacerle daño a Micheletto no para neutralizarlo sino simplemente para recordarle quién era la autoridad absoluta de Panem.

 

Lucrezia se sentó a su lado y Cesare buscó su mano, aferrándola con fuerza. Apretó los labios, sentía un nudo en la garganta y fue incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

 

—¿Qué pasa hermano?

 

—Sé que te dije que íbamos a ver a Paolo en la zona médica, pero primero tengo una cosa muy importante que hacer. ¿Podrías esperarme hasta mañana?

 

La sonrisa de Lucrezia fue un bálsamo de tranquilidad, al menos por unos instantes. Su hermana era lo bastante lista para enterarse cuando algo andaba mal pero era bastante prudente para no hacer demasiadas preguntas.

 

—Ya ganamos, todo lo demás puede esperar de momento ¿cierto?— dijo haciéndole un guiño.

 

Cesare tuvo que darle la razón de nuevo.

 

**

 

Volvió a casa antes de media noche, sus hermanos estaban dormidos pero Giulia le informó que su padre aún no volvía. Cesare estaba exhausto, había sido un largo día, desde que partió a casa de su madre, después de conocer al ganador del segundo Vasallaje, sentía que habían pasado siglos.

 

Pero a pesar de eso esperó a su padre despierto, fue hasta la cocina para buscar una botella de vino y a pesar de los esfuerzos de los avox por ayudarlo con copas y bandejas, Cesare los despachó con firmeza. Esa noche sólo quería valerse por sí mismo, así que se llevó la botella consigo como única compañía y fue hasta el despacho de su padre, a esperar.

 

No estuvo seguro cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero cuando Rodrigo abrió la puerta, Cesare tenía ambas piernas sobre el escritorio y la botella de vino en los labios. Sonrió a su padre a manera de saludo, estaba especialmente satisfecho de que él estuviera sorprendido de verle ahí a sus anchas, en un terreno que en teoría le pertenecía.

 

—Pensé que estarías todavía en casa de tu madre, o eso me dijiste esta tarde— susurró Rodrigo, acercándose hasta él. Cesare negó con la cabeza, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

 

—Mamá tuvo un incidente con uno de sus avox, no sé si tuvo un accidente o enfermó, no me quedó claro. Fui a ayudarla, como soy buen hijo y tu ex esposa no puede quedarse sin sirvientes tomé uno de casa para dejárselo. No creo que te importe ¿cierto? Juan dice que podemos conseguirnos tres más en un parpadeo y tengo que admitir que en esto tiene razón ¿no es así, padre?— le hizo un guiño triunfal y extendió la mano que contenía la botella para ofrecérsela a su padre, quien lo pensó unos minutos pero negó en silencio.

 

Cesare sólo pronunció la sonrisa de ver el rostro confundido de Rodrigo. Dos podían jugar al juego de pretender. Él era muy bueno en eso, en eso sí que era hijo de su padre.

 

—Giulia me dijo que estabas reunido con tus asesores. ¿Hasta esta hora?— preguntó con fingido desinterés. Claro que se imaginaba perfectamente de qué habrían estado haciendo hasta esta hora. Uno de sus contactos entre los agentes de la paz le había dicho que la tensión en los distritos si bien había disminuido, no se había calmado del todo. La gente estaba empezando a despertar, y eso sólo podía ser bueno para él. Lo que su padre veía como una amenaza él lo veía como una enorme ventaja— no te preocupes, padre. Seguro los distritos estarán contentos cuando conozcan a su nuevo vencedor. ¿Estará listo para su primera presentación en público mañana? Sabes que tenemos que llevar a Lucrezia o tu hija te odiará hasta el día que mueras— pronunció la última frase con un tono burlón, pero Cesare lo decía demasiado en serio para el contexto.

 

Rodrigo lo miró en silencio unos instantes y luego asintió, se acercó un poco más hasta él, colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio. Estaban bastante más cerca de lo que a Cesare le gustaría pero se obligó a aguantar con expresión neutral.

 

—Mañana estará listo para una entrevista televisada. El niño tiene encanto, seguro que sabrá aplacar los ánimos, los médicos que lo atendían me dejaron pasar a verle esta tarde. Ya tiene una idea general de qué es lo que tiene que decir para aplacar un poco los ánimos— las palabras de su padre fue como si le dieran una bofetada, pero asintió como un autómata. La sola idea de su padre visitando a ese pobre muchacho que debería estar asustado y aún bastante confundido le erizaba la piel— aún así he pedido a todos los agentes de la paz que impongan férrea disciplina, no voy a permitir que por unos cuantos se desmorone la jerarquía de nuestro país— su padre hablaba convencido de sus palabras, pero a medida que lo hacía, se daba cuenta que no tenía idea de nada.

 

Quizás ese modus operandi había funcionado después de los días oscuros. La dinámica del miedo había sido más que suficiente para mantener a los distritos a raya. Pero habían pasado cincuenta años, su padre ya se hacía mayor y las circunstancias habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

 

—¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar qué pasaría si se dan cuenta del poder que tienen?— sabía que no debería de tener este tipo de conversación con su padre, pero no se pudo contener. Colocó la botella sobre el escritorio y bajó los pies, sentándose recto y buscando la mirada de Rodrigo. Éste se quedó mirándolo en silencio, como fingiendo que no entendía lo que estaba tratando de decir— por simple matemática poblacional, nos superan en número. Si alguna vez quisieran organizarse contra nosotros, si lo hacen bien, nos pondrían en muchos aprietos— terminó la frase, aunque sabía que era innecesaria esa explicación tuvo que hacerlo, su padre no parecía muy por la labor.

 

Rodrigo ladeó el rostro, encajando la vista en aquel enorme retrato de sí mismo que había mandado a pintar unos cuantos años atrás. Era un lienzo que tenía de fondo el escudo del Capitolio. Se veía mucho imponente de lo que en realidad era y Cesare se preguntó si así era como su padre deseaba que lo vieran los ciudadanos de los distritos.

 

—Por eso es importante mantenerlos a raya, no se puede gobernar con una mano débil, Cesare. Creí que eso te lo había enseñado, no puedes enseñarle al pueblo a que te ame porque no te respetará, tienes que enseñarle a que te tema, así siempre te obedecerán no importa si les gustan o no tus normas…—

 

Cuando su padre terminó su discurso, esta vez le resultó imposible contener una risa de incredulidad. Le parecía increíble cómo su padre pensaba que la misma filosofía funcionaría eternamente para gobernar Panem. No entendía absolutamente nada cómo cambiaban los tiempos.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—No es nada, padre, quizás es que yo lo veo un poco distinto. Sé que es difícil que un pueblo se rebele si te tiene miedo, sin embargo creo que no has considerado la cantidad de miedo que impartes porque entonces ese temor que tanto te funciona ahora puede convertirse poco a poco en rencor, y el rencor deriva al odio. Y si tus ciudadanos te odian en vez de temerte, padre, vas a tener muchos problemas. El odio es más poderoso que cualquier tipo de miedo, porque convierte a la gente en seres que ya no tienen nada qué perder…—

 

Por el silencio que hubo a continuación resultó obvio que por esta vez había ganado la contienda. Rodrigo no dijo nada pero le miraba fijamente, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta que ahí estaba su hijo mayor, quien ya no era un niño impresionable como Joffre ni un adolescente tardío demasiado emocional como Juan.

 

Esa mirada de su padre le bastó por ahora, y se puso en pie, cambiando por completo la expresión de su rostro a una relajada y de obediencia.

 

—Pero no me hagas mucho caso, creo que bebí demasiado y estoy un poco confuso de ideas. Tienes razón en hablar con los agentes de la paz, no es bueno que haya disturbios cuando Panem entera debería celebrar. Tú sabes de estas cosas mucho más que yo…— se acercó hasta su padre y a manera de despedida se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Solía hacer eso cuando era un niño y aún veía a Rodrigo Borgia no como una persona sino como una figura casi mitológica— que tengas buenas noches, padre…—

 

Volvió sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a ir a su habitación, sintiéndose repentinamente más liviano.

 

**

 

Durmió sin interrupciones unas cinco horas, despertó sin necesidad de ningún tipo de despertador. No desayunó sino que se llevó un emparedado y fue comiéndolo de camino. Había quedado de verse con Lucrezia en el centro en un par de horas, pero necesita hacer una cosa muy importante primero.

 

Cuando llegó a su destino, Micheletto ya estaba despierto. El desayuno estaba sobre la mesa pero él no parecía haber probado bocado, más que unos cuantos tragos a su vaso que estaba medio vacío a su izquierda. Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante, pero Cesare no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar ni un segundo más sin hablar de ello, tenía que decirlo ya o explotaría.

 

—Sé lo de tu madre— empezó a decir, si no vomitaba las palabras ahora mismo acabaría por volverse loco y necesitaba la cabeza fría para pensar bien cuál sería su siguiente paso. La expresión de Micheletto no cambió en lo absoluto, y él continuó, aunque no tenía idea adónde iría a parar su discurso— me gustaría pedirte perdón muchas veces porque me lo dijiste hace muchos años y en ese momento todavía tenía esta fantasía de que nada podría alcanzarme, pero vaya que me equivoqué. Así que sé que el perdón no vale, pero no sabes cuánto lo siento. Lo siento…—

 

Micheletto no dijo nada, estaba todavía sentado donde estaba y Cesare desvió la mirada, no se sentía capaz de decir lo siguiente mirándolo a los ojos.

 

—También sé lo de Pascal…— reconoció el ruido de la silla moviéndose y Micheletto poniéndose en pie. Lo sentía tan cerca de él pero no se atrevía a mirarlo, estaba conteniendo la respiración y no estaba seguro de adónde le llevaría esto. Quería decirle que se sentía realmente estúpido porque ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza pensar que su padre iba a llevar a Pascal como avox bajo su propio techo. Creía que eso podía ahorrárselo, Micheletto no necesitaba conocer los detalles pues eso sólo prolongaría el sufrimiento y de eso ya había tenido bastante. No había dejado de pensar en todo lo que con seguridad había vivido el pasado año, por eso aunque su madre le dijera que no tenía por qué culparse, Cesare sabía que nunca podría compensarlo por todo, la culpa jamás lo dejaría en paz hasta el día en que muriera— está viviendo ahora en casa de mi madre. Sé que no es mucho para todo lo que le han hecho pero… con ella estará bien, la conoces, no permitirá que nada le alcance estando en su casa. Estará bien…— repitió muchas veces, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

 

Todo era demasiado patético y cuando Micheletto le tomó con fuerza de la cintura sintió un frío recorrer su espalda.

 

—Te dije que no quería que te involucraras en esto— la voz de Micheletto era tajante, pero aún así hizo ademán para replicar— debí saber que no me harías caso…— el tono ahora era más suave, Cesare alzó la vista por instinto.

 

No parecía haber rencor en su mirada, tampoco le estaba reclamando nada, era como si realmente estuviera resignado a que Cesare no dejaría el tema estar y llegaría al fondo de todo esto. Pero ciertamente no parecía enfadado, como él había concluido hacía unas horas antes, después de hablar con su madre.

 

No se había dado cuenta que estaba aterrado ante la idea que él estuviese enfadado hasta que reconoció como alivio esa sensación que emanaba de todo su cuerpo. Instintivamente se mordió el interior de la mejilla y Cesare quiso pedir perdón de muchas formas pero lo único que consiguió fue besarlo, con fuerza, prenderse de su cuello hasta enterrarle las uñas y dejarse llevar para no pensar aunque fuera sólo por unos instantes.

 

Antes, cuando apenas habían empezado esto (lo que sea que tuvieran) Cesare estaba convencido que estaban condenados. Entendía que aunque él tratase a Micheletto como un igual estaban en dos escalafones distintos, que al final el día él seguía siendo el hijo del presidente. Él era la nobleza y Micheletto sólo un peón en manos de su padre. Pero ahora miraba las cosas desde otra perspectiva, se sentía más empoderado de la situación y sabía que era capaz de tomar las riendas de la situación.

 

No tenía por qué vivir bajo la sombra de su padre, él podía manejar su propio destino.

 

—Siento mucho lo de Pascal, de verdad…— susurró en su oído, sosteniéndose de su cintura y lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un débil gruñido incomprensible, la respiracíon de Micheletto le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. Le tenía aprisionado contra el respaldar de una de las sillas del comedor y en otras circunstancias estaría quejándose del dolor. Pero en este preciso momento podía encajarlo todo. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro y acariciando su espalda con insistencia, tratando de decir con esa cercanía todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras.

 

—Gracias, Cesare.

 

Él abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido porque de todas las posibilidades esa fue una que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. Parpadeó varias veces, no estaba muy seguro si le estaba dando las gracias por tener a Pascal a salvo. Quiso decir algo, pero todavía tenía un nudo en la garganta.

 

Lo besó otra vez, ambos se abrazaron con tanta fuerza que parecía que acabarían quebrándose los huesos. Sentía su corazón latir con fiereza, a punto de desbocarse dentro de su pecho. Se quedaron así hasta que se dieron cuenta que fuera de esas paredes todavía tenían una vida pública que no podían dejarla en pausa.

 

Todavía tenían un papel que jugar en Panem, cada quien a su manera.

 

**

 

—No entiendo qué estás haciendo aquí, ¿sabes lo que me costó convencer a Juan de que se quedara en el público? Si te ve aquí va a armar el berrinche de su vida.

 

—Por favor Cesare, lo dejé con Sancia, seguro que están muy entretenidos en este momento, dudo siquiera que se entere de que no estoy— Lucrezia le hizo un guiño mientras se prendía con fuerza de su brazo.

 

Cesare conocía al presentador de televisión desde hacía algunos años. No podía decir que fuera su amigo, pero tenían buena relación así que no fue nada difícil convencerle de que por favor les dejara pasar tras bastidores porque Lucrezia estaba empeñada en conocer a Paolo en este instante. Pudo haberlo hecho aquella mañana temprano, cuando su padre dijo que se entrevistaría con él, sin embargo su hermana era lo bastante lista como para no querer que Paolo la relacionara a ella directamente como una extensión del presidente de Panem.

 

Su hermana se había arreglado de manera impecable, se había maquillado de manera muy natural y llevaba su pelo rubio en hermosos bucles. Vanozza había mirado a Cesare un poco alarmada después de ver cómo estaba vestida su única hija pero él se despidió de ella asegurándole que estaría bien.

 

—¿De verdad me veo guapa, hermano?— preguntó con tono casi infantil. Cesare puso los ojos en blanco antes de decir algo.

 

—Que hagas esa pregunta me ofende, Lucrezia— dio dos toques a la puerta del camerino y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Micheletto le abriera la puerta. Su expresión cambió un poco al notar la presencia de Lucrezia, quien con destreza se soltó de su agarre y se empinó con naturalidad para darle a Micheletto un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo.

 

Cesare se mordió el labio inferior para contener una risita ante el espectáculo.

 

—Paolo…— Micheletto trató de guardar un poco la compostura y llamó a su pupilo, quien después de esta entrevista se convertiría oficialmente en otro mentor del doce.

 

El muchacho estaba sentado en una butaca y parecía estar mirando distraídamente una corbata. Habían necesitado casi tres días enteros de reposo y cuidado médico pero visto ahora no se parecía en nada al chico que estuvo mirando día a día en la arena. Pero había algo sombrío en su mirada que lo decía todo. Creía recordar que Micheletto le había contado que tenía diecisiete recién cumplidos, sólo uno menos que su hermana.

 

Paolo se quedó mirando a Lucrezia unos momentos y luego posó la mirada en él por unos instantes, como si no estuviera muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación. Lucrezia en cambio parecía empoderada y se acercó hasta Paolo sin perder la sonrisa. Cesare siempre se preguntaría cómo conseguía que toda esa alegría e inocencia le saliera tan natural a tal punto de engañar al resto de la gente que no la conocía tan bien.

 

—Me… dijeron que fue gracias a usted que obtuve armas para…

 

—Por favor, no es necesario que me trates de usted. Llámame Lucrezia— ella le cortó con una risita, rompiendo la barrera de la formalidad y extendiendo la mano derecha hacia él. Paolo lo dudó unos instantes pero la tomó con cuidado, asintiendo a sus palabras.

 

—Lucrezia…— repitió su nombre despacio, como para pronunciarlo correctamente— entonces… muchas gracias, Lucrezia…— asintió de nuevo, pronunciando un poco la sonrisa.

 

—Mi padre dará una fiesta en tu honor mañana en la noche, antes que tengas que regresar al doce. Estará llena de gente aburrida que sólo sabrá hablar de política, pero no te preocupes, yo estaré allí para ayudarte a sobrevivir la velada— ya ella había escogido el vestido que se pondría mañana. Su padre se había escandalizado diciendo que era ‘demasiado’ escotado, mientras que Cesare lo había aprobado, simplemente por llevarle la contraria.

 

—Estar rodeado de políticos suena… mucho más aterrador que la arena, de hecho…— Paolo hablaba en susurros, con voz pausada, como si todavía no terminara de creerse que había sobrevivido, que ahora era uno de la larga lista de vencedores. Pero no despegaba la mirada de su hermana e incluso sus labios seguían dibujando una tenue sonrisa— será agradable contar con… su compañía, Lucrezia—

 

Su hermana frunció el ceño un poco, era la expresión que ponía cuando tenía frente a sí un reto. Cesare pronosticaba bastante diversión por los próximos días.

 

—Trabajaremos en ese tuteo mañana en la fiesta, te lo aseguro— comentó resuelta, regalándole un guiño cómplice.

 

—Es hora de que salgas…— una chica ataviada con un llamativo traje plateado y pelo rojo entró en el camerino sin pedir permiso e hizo una señal a Paolo para que la siguiese.

 

El aludido se puso en pie sin decir mucho e hizo un gesto de despedida a Lucrezia. Ella fue más rápida que él y se despidió con un beso rápido en la mejilla. Micheletto enarcó una ceja ante tal gesto mientras que Cesare miró a su hermana, pero en realidad no la estaba reprendiendo por su conducta.

 

Paolo se fue de allí intentando no tropezar y cruzó la puerta después de darle una mirada apreciativa a Micheletto, quien tan sólo le dio una leve palmadita en la espalda, como animándole a que siguiera a la chica de la televisora.

 

—Estaré con el público. Si escuchas gritar a Juan es que le enterré un tacón en la pierna por decir alguna de sus típicas estupideces— comentó Lucrezia riendo mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta— te reservaré un asiento. Y a ti te veré mañana, Micheletto…— su hermana ajustó la puerta antes de irse y Cesare siguió escuchando el sonido de sus tacones alejándose por unos instantes más.

 

Micheletto suspiró a sus espaldas, como si estuviera relajado por fin al verse libre de tanta compañía.

 

—¿Aún crees que es igual a mí?

 

—Por supuesto.

 

La seguridad de su tono hizo a Cesare fruncir el ceño. Apoyó una de las manos en la puerta, empujándola hasta que finalmente se cerró. Se quedó mirándolo en silencio, los labios todavía le quemaban por su último encuentro.

 

Micheletto se acercó hasta él, invadiendo su espacio personal y colocando su mano sobre la de Cesare.

 

—Algunos mentores dicen que hubo disturbios en los distritos, pero que el gobierno no ha dejado que se filtre esa información— dijo en un susurro, nunca se sabía quién podría escucharlos. Cesare asintió en silencio, dando por ciertas sus palabras. No podía afirmar qué tan grave había sido los disturbios porque tampoco había estado tan cerca de sus contactos, pero eso tenía solución. Un par de llamadas y reuniones aclararían todo y podría tener una mejor perspectiva del asunto.

 

Los dedos de Micheletto acariciaban el dorso de la suya y él entrecerró los ojos. A lo lejos se escuchaban los aplausos del público, anunciando el anuncia de la entrevista al vencedor.

 

—Padre dice que impondrá más vigilancia y disciplina con los agentes de la paz. Sé que no te lo tengo que decir pero tú y Paolo deben estar atentos ahora que regresen al doce— su tono no era de preocupación, sabía de sobra que Micheletto se cuidaría bien, pues era un sobreviviente, muy a pesar de los deseos de Rodrigo Borgia— está decidido a recuperar el control— se ahorró la opinión que tenía sobre eso, era irrelevante en estos momentos, sobre todo cuando sentía aún el tacto de Micheletto sobre su mano.

 

—No creo que eso importe ahora— Micheletto le dio la razón, y luego continuó, bajando un poco más el tono de su voz— además, alguien me dijo alguna vez que el presidente no viviría para siempre—

 

El silencio a continuación fue ensordecedor, sólo apaciguado por más aplausos del público en la lejanía. Cesare abrió los ojos, sonriendo como un niño  y alzó la barbilla antes de responder.

 

—Lo sé.


End file.
